


Puyo Puyo Tetris *2* Oneshots

by Sniwott



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games), Tetris
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Funny, Gen, One Shot Collection, Puyo Puyo Tetris 2, Randomness, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniwott/pseuds/Sniwott
Summary: Here you'll read stupid but funny Puyo Puyo Tetris oneshots. All these take place after the events of Puyo Puyo Tetris, it'll have mostly Puyo Puyo characters but will have Tetris characters as well. This is part of an AU where Dark Prince, Schezo, and Lemres live together, Tee is not the keeper of dimensions (Ecolo is, and he can freely move around dimensions so he can be a part of the story if needed), and the Tetris characters live with the Puyo Puyo characters.*UPDATED DESCRIPTION 12/10/20*The official name for this collection of oneshots is 'Puyo Puyo Tetris 2 Oneshots,' updated for the new game that officially released on the 8th internationally and on the 10th for Japan. Marle and the 28th character will be added to future oneshots.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Schezo and Sig in: The Cell Phone Crisis

Sig was getting ready for his first day of work as a cell phone salesman. He wrote his name on the paper tag, got out of his shirt, and put on his work uniform in the bathroom of the electronics store he had just gotten a job from a few minutes earlier.

Why was Sig getting a job as a salesman you may ask? Well, he was getting low on cash, and he _desperately_ needed money to pay off his rent. He had been looking all over for a job, but it seemed that every place he could get a job from was already taken. He eventually found an electronics store, and lo and behold there was a 'Help Wanted' sign in the front of the store. He walked in to the store to ask for a job, and Klug was the boy behind the counter. He had been working there for a summer job since the planetarium he wanted to work at declined him because he was "overqualified."

"Hello Sig! What brings you here? Do you have any problems I can help you with?"

"No. I saw there was a Help Wanted sign and I want a job."

"Well you're in luck!" Klug replied. "We have a job _just_ for you."

Klug went under the counter and pulled out a uniform and a marker. The uniform was a brown shirt with a paper 'Hi! My name is ____' tag on it. He handed it over to Sig, which he took and stared at.

"You can go over to the bathroom, write your name on the paper, and change in there. Once you've changed, come back out and I'll explain your job."

Sig sighed and went into the bathroom to change.

...

Sig came out of the bathroom and made his way to Klug to find out what his job was going to be, handing back the marker and with his shirt on hand.

"Alright Sig, you're going to be our cell phone salesman. Basically you'll be going around town and knocking on people's doors to sell them cell phones." Klug handed Sig a clipboard with a pen attached and a portable credit card reader. "When you convince someone to buy a cell phone, have them sign their name and address on the clipboard so we can ship it to them later. Make sure that when you sell the cell phones, you get the cash upfront. If they need to pay with a credit or debit card, use the credit card reader to get their payment. Return the clipboard when you get the page completely filled out."

"Okay then."

"Just as a side note before you begin, you will get paid every Friday, and you get to work on your own time. You have to show up every weekday though, just so we can make sure you didn't forget about the job. You'll have to sell at least one phone before the end of each week though, or you'll be fired. Understand?"

Sig nodded and headed off to start selling some cell phones, after dropping his shirt off at his house. He went to people's doors all over Primp Town, but it seemed that everyone already had a cell phone. It was now 6:40 pm; looks like Sig wasn't going to sell any cell phones any time soon. He started to lumber back to his house when he glanced over to the right to see that there was a house right across the store. He knew that Schezo, the Dark Prince, and Lemres all lived together in that house. He wasn't particularly fond of any of them, especially not Schezo. He sighed, thinking of how much he needed the money, and how the extra money would help him out. He walked over to the house, the 2 story building with a surprisingly nice garden in the front, that even had a Carbuncle themed fountain in it. Sig always thought that this house was nice, though he'd personally never live in it due to how much money it would cost to live in it. He took a deep breath and walked onto the porch. He knocked on the door expecting the worst to come. Lemres ended up answering.

"Hey Sig. What's up with the uniform?"

"It's for my new job. Do you want to buy a cell phone?"

"I don't need a cell phone, being a Comet Warlock an' all. But if you want, I can get Schezo for you. I know he doesn't have a cell phone."

"That'd be great," Sig said, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He _really_ did not like Schezo.

"Alrighty then," Lemres said, walking over to Schezo, who was busy sharpening his sword on the couch. The dark mage made his way to Sig, sword in hand.

"Why hello Bug Boy. What brings you here to my humble abode? Come to let me have your power?"

"Sigh. Do you want to buy a cell phone?"

"A cell phone? Pray tell, what is a cell phone?"

"It's an electronic device you use to find information on the internet. Do you want one?"

"Why of course! How much does it cost?"

Sig thought about how much the cell phone actually was. Klug didn't tell him, so he assumed that after somebody signed their name and address, he could name any price he wanted. "Sign your name and address on this paper and the store will get the cell phone to you."

Sig handed the clipboard to Schezo for him to sign, of which Schezo quickly signed in excitement for this new contraption that he had just heard about. "Alright Bug Boy, where is the cell phone?"

"You're going to have to wait for it to come. If you want, I can-"

"I will have a cell phone, and I will have it now!" Schezo raised his sword with both hands, and there was some power in his voice.

"Simmer down, will ya?" Lemres said, eating some candy corn on the couch. Schezo took a calming breath.

"Sorry for my angry outburst. May I have a cell phone now?"

"You have to wait for it to come. You can't have it now."

"But I already signed the paper. Why don't I get it now?"

Sig sighed heavily. "You have to wait for the cell phone to be shipped to you."

"I get a ship with my cell phone? Oh boy! Where is it?"

"Ugh. You don't get a boat with the phone. It'll be delivered to you later."

"I already signed the paper, so I'll get my cell phone now!"

Sig started to sweat a little. He was scared that Schezo would cancel the order, so he decided to make a really bad decision.

"Alright then. Give me a few minutes." Sig ran off to a nearby construction site for a new fitness center. He snuck his way in and took one of the bricks and ran as fast as he could back to Schezo. Panting slightly, Sig handed Schezo the brick.

"So, this is a cell phone? It's quite..... heavy."

"That is a cell phone." Sig recomposed himself, staring intensely at Schezo and hoping he wouldn't recognize it to be a brick.

"How do I turn it on?"

"Oh, um...." Sig took a moment to think carefully. If he didn't tell Schezo how to turn on the phone, he wasn't going to get the money. If he told him some way to turn it on, he would easily find out that the brick was not a phone. But Sig decided to lie once more. "You have to go to the Puyo Heavens. There'll be a special electronics store that'll tell you how to turn it on."

"So that's how you get it to turn on. Thank you Bug Boy. Allow me to pay you now. How much for this cell phone?"

"Uh... That'll be... 300 dollars? Yeah, 300 dollars."

"Alright then." Schezo went off to get the money, and he returned to give Sig the cash. "Here you are. Thank you once again Bug Boy." He closed the door and went to sit on the couch next to Lemres.

"So, you have a phone now Schezo?"

"Yes I do. I just need to turn it on. Now how will I get to the Puyo Heavens?" Schezo gave it some thought and turned to Lemres.

"Comet Warlock, may I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure. What do ya need?"

"I'm going to kill myself."

Lemres started to choke on his candy corn, spitting it out onto the floor. "What would you do that for?"

"I have to go to the Puyo Heavens to get my cell phone to turn on. I have been a very good boy, so I have no doubt that when I kill myself, I will make it to the Puyo Heavens when I die. That's where you come in. An hour after I kill myself, I want you to revive me. That will be plenty of time to get my cell phone turned on and ready for my use."

"Uhh..... well I guess I could do that."

"Excellent!" Schezo went ahead and stabbed himself right through his heart, instantly killing himself. He fell to the floor, and when he opened his eyes his first sight was the blue sky and clouds. He groggily got up and took in his surroundings. There was nothing but the sky and clouds around. He noticed that he was holding the brick, as well as standing on a huge cloud.

"So this is what the Puyo Heavens looks like." Suddenly a tall man with a long white beard appeared in front of him, shaking the cloud Schezo was standing on. He came up through the cloud.

"Hello Schezo. I have been awaiting for your arrival, though it seems that you're about a thousand years early. What a shame."

"Hello there. Who are you and how do you know my name?"

The man chuckled, his laughter shaking the clouds.

"I am God. I know you and I know everyone else down on Earth. I have been watching you all."

"Ah, I see. Would you happen to know if there's an electronics store around here?"

God chuckled once more. "There is no electronics store up here. Sig tricked you. That is a brick, not a cell phone."

"This cannot be! I refuse to believe this! I demand that you tell me where the electronics store is."

"I already told you Schezo, there is no electronics store up here. Feel free to take a look around if you'd like."

Schezo huffed and stormed off to look for the store. Sig couldn't have lied to him..... right? Schezo looked around as he walked, seeing that there was nothing around but clouds. After walking around for about 10 minutes, he gave up, and walked back, taking about 10 more minutes to make it back to God.

"I see that you've given up on your hopeless search. What will you do now?"

Schezo sat down criss cross applesauce, crossing his arms as well, while keeping his angry face on. "I'm going to wait."

"I see. Well while you're waiting, how about I tell you the secrets of life? Perhaps I can make something for you to entertain yourself with?"

Schezo did not respond. He kept his position perfectly.

"A stubborn one, aren't you? Have it your way." God went down under the cloud he came up from, shaking the clouds for a final time. He knew Schezo was going to leave soon enough anyhow.

_A half hour later_

Schezo shot up from the ground, gasping for air as he awoke from his death. He saw that he still had the brick in his hand, and his sword was out of his body and next to him, perfectly clean as if nothing had ever happened. Lemres was in front of him, with his bowl of candy corn.

"Nice to see you awake again Schezo. How was the Puyo Heavens?"

Schezo got on his feet and dusted himself off, picking up his sword. He went off to find Sig.

"Where are you going? Schezo?"

...

Sig was relaxing in his house, watching TV while eating dinner. His place was clean and tidy, even though Sig had kept his bugs out around the house when he didn't have enough room for more in his arm. It was a small house that didn't have much to offer other than some electronics. Sig was finishing up his dinner when he heard some very loud knocks on his door. He put his plate down to go answer it.

"BUG BOY!" Schezo was at Sig's doorstep, with his sword raised as if he was going to swing it down on Sig. Sig gulped and started to sweat a little.

"Hey Schezo. What's up?" Sig tried his best to keep a calm demeanor, though on the inside he was thinking 'He's going to kill me, he's going to kill me,' over and over again.

"I went to the Puyo Heavens and met God. He informed me that the cell phone that you sold to me was actually a brick, and that there is no electronics store in the Puyo Heavens. I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt, and give you a chance to explain yourself. Was God correct when he told me that this cell phone is a brick and that there is no electronics store in the Puyo Heavens?"

Sig was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe that Schezo was actually able to get to the Puyo Heavens. He was sweating bullets now.

"Well ... yeah, there is no electronics store in the Puyo Heavens." Sig sighed and was upset that now he had to tell Schezo that the brick was a brick. But Sig really needed the extra money. So he decided to make a last ditch effort and lie for a final time. It was for all or nothing now.

"But that really is a cell phone. I just told you the wrong place to get it to turn on. You'll have to wait until tomorrow though."

"Hmph. So be it. I will come for you tomorrow first thing in the morning, and you will show me first hand where this electronics store is. Do we have an agreement?"

Sig nodded. "Alright then. I'll be here tomorrow." Schezo lowered his sword and started to walk back to his house. Sig closed the door and took a deep breath, one filled with fright and slight relief. At least when he and Schezo go to the store tomorrow, he wouldn't have to worry about paying the rent anymore.

_The next day..._

Sig was fully dressed, anxiously awaiting for Schezo's arrival. It was about 8 o'clock in the morning, the sun was shining, and the store was going to open in an hour. From Sig's house, it takes about a 20 minute walk to get there, so he would have to stall Schezo for a bit for the store to open. He heard a knock on the door. It was time. Sig answered the door to see Schezo there, brick and sword in hand.

"Good morning Bug Boy. Ready to take me to the electronics store now?"

"Almost ready. I just need to... eat breakfast. Have to have 3 meals a day, you know?"

"That's fine. I understand. Go ahead and eat your breakfast."

"Okay then. You want to come in or...?"

Schezo chuckled. "No thank you. I'll stay out here and wait for you to finish."

Sig nodded and closed the door. He started to pace around his living room, and during this time, he started to think 'He's going to kill me, he's going to kill me' once again. He kept pacing around with many thoughts swirling in his head for about 40 minutes. The store was now open. Sig sighed and accepted his fate. He went to open the door and found that Schezo was still standing in the same spot that he was standing in.

"Ah, you're ready to go now. Let's head onward to the store now!"

Sig nodded, and the two went off to the electronics store. After 20 minutes of walking and the two staying silent the whole time, they finally arrived. They walked inside the store, with Schezo looking around to see all the electronics the store had to offer. He was amazed at all the technology. They walked up to the counter where Klug was.

"Hello Sig, Schezo. What brings the two of you here?"

"Hey Klug. You remember when I gave you the money for Schezo's purchase of a cell phone? Well, I gave him a cell phone, and he wants to know how to turn it on."

"You gave him a cell phone already? Well no matter then. Hand me your phone, and I'll turn it on for you."

"Alright then. Here you go." Schezo handed Klug the brick. Klug stared at it for a second, looked over to Sig, taking note that Sig was visibly nervous, and focused his attention on the brick. He turned around, hiding the brick from both Sig and Schezo's views. After a minute, Klug turned back around and handed the brick back to Schezo. The brick was shining light and had the Samsung Galaxy S9 start up logo on. It even had all the keys on it, as well as an on button, volume button, and it had 3 holes in it for the headphone jack, recharge port, and speaker. Sig's jaw dropped and Schezo was happy with his new phone.

"Thank you very much for turning on my phone. I'll be forever grateful for this. And thank you for taking me here Bug Boy. I knew I could trust you." Schezo went off back to his house to start using his new phone. Once he left, Sig looked to Klug, still in awe of what he had just witnessed. "How did you.... What?!"

Klug chuckled. "I can't tell you how I did it, but be glad that I was able to do it for you and Schezo."

"But it's a brick."

"No Sig. It's whatever you want it to be." Sig blinked twice in succession.

"But.... oh never mind. What about his order?"

"Eh, we'll just cancel it."


	2. Lemres The Snacc

It was a normal afternoon in Primp Town. Arle, Ringo, Amitie, Tee, and just about everyone else were all having a good time together... That is, until the Dark Prince arrived, flying above their heads.

"Mwa ha ha! I will finally be able to make Arly fall in love with me, and it's all thanks to this little guy!" The Dark Prince took the bottle he had hanging around his neck and grasped it in his hand. "My special love potion will surely work, making Arly fall madly in love with me, and we will live happily together forever! Ha ha ha!"

He went ahead and opened the bottle, it's sweet aroma filling the air around the Dark Prince immediately. He made sure to aim as best as he could and spilt the potion onto Arle. But a problem soon emerged; it worked better than the Dark Prince expected. It turned out that it worked on EVERYONE. Soon after the Dark Prince spilt it on Arle, everyone that was close by (namely her friends and rivals that were there) started to have hearts in their eyes as the potion started to work.

"EEP! I have to get out of here now! The potion was too strong!" The Dark Prince started to fly away, and as he made his escape, Lemres saw him flying away, thinking nothing of it. He continued to make his way to Primp Town's candy store when he noticed that everybody was hanging out. He was invited to hang out, but he declined as he had to run some errands. As he got closer, however, he noticed that something wasn't quite right.

"Hi Lemres~." Everyone said that simultaneously, giving Lemres a very weird stare. He looked at them carefully and saw that they all had hearts in their eyes. Lemres sweatdropped and said "Oh uh.... thank y'all so much but um...."

Everyone started to get closer to Lemres, practically limping like zombies as they went to hug him. Lemres started to step back, and that only made everyone get closer to him faster.

"It seems that y'all are brainwashed or somethin'." Lemres opened his eye when he heard the rapid footsteps of everyone coming towards him, and he screamed in fear of being violated, so he turned around and started to run for his life (legends say he never closed that eye since). He ran for a good few minutes to make it to his house. Once he made it, he quickly climbed up the steps and slammed the door shut, panting heavily. He locked the door and covered the curtains. After calming down, he went to thinking about the situation.

"How could this have happened? Everyone has hearts in their eyes, and they want me..." Lemres shuddered. He thought about how the Dark Prince was flying away from the mall right before he arrived. "Hmm... Dark Prince must've had somethin' to do with this. It doesn't make sense for anyone else to do something like this. Maybe it was some kind of failed attempt for Arle? I have to find him!"

Lemres went ahead and started to look around the house to see if the Dark Prince was there. He scoured the whole house, but the Dark Prince was nowhere to be found. 

"He must be at his castle if he's not here. But how do I get out of the house? What if everyone is at my doorstep right now?" Lemres went to take a peak out one of the windows and saw that a lot of people were there rubbing up against the house, trying to get in. Lemres shuddered again and closed the curtain quickly. "There has to be another way out..." Lemres walked around the house looking for some kind of an exit, and he finally found one in the shape of the back door. He would've had to climb the backyard's fence, but it was worth it for his safety. He looked out the back door's window to see if anyone was there, and it was all clear. Lemres took a breath and went out the back door as quietly as he could to not attract attention. He snuck his way to the fence, and he went to lay low so he could look through the fence's tiny holes to see if anyone was on the other side. He crawled commando style around the length of the fencing, seeing that no one was there. He got up and went to climb over the fence as quietly as possible. He made it over without a hitch, but after he started to walk to the Dark Prince's castle, he accidently stepped on a branch. Lemres held his breath and waited to see if anyone had heard, and after a couple of seconds of silence, he let go of his breath and continued forward. Little did he know, however, that there were some people under the spell of the potion that had heard, and they started to make their way to Lemres...

20 minutes later

Lemres had been walking for a while. There was still a good while before he would make it to the Dark Prince's castle, but he was making good progress. He decided to stop and take a break, resting underneath a tree in the forest he was walking in. He took out a lollipop and started to eat it, replenishing himself. Once he finished eating, he threw away the wrapper and stick, putting them down next to him. He stood up and wiped himself off, starting off for the castle once again. However, he wasn't able to start walking before Arle, Amitie, Carbuncle, Ringo, O, and Ai arrived, all of them still under the spell of Dark Prince's love potion. 

"Hey Lemres~," they all said simultaneously. Lemres jumped and turned around, seeing the small group walking towards him.

"Not again!" Lemres started to run from the group, and they followed, running after him. After running for what seemed like ages, Lemres had finally caught view of Dark Prince's castle. He made a final sprint for the castle, being able to make it inside. He quickly started to raise the drawbridge as fast as he could, closing it before the group could make it to the drawbridge. He plopped down and took a deep breath, his heart racing from the fear and running. After he collected himself, Lemres marched off to find the Dark Prince and put an end to this. He made it through many hallways, corridors, and stairwells on his way to the top of the castle, where he knew the Dark Prince would be. Once he made it to the top of the final stairway, he kicked the door down.

"DARK PRINCE!" Dark Prince turned around and screamed when he saw Lemres there.

"Stay AWAY! I only have eyes for Arly!" Dark Prince started to charge up one of his Cataclysms.

"Slow your roll there DP. I'm not affected by the love potion that you dropped down on everyone." Dark Prince stopped charging the Cataclysm and took a sigh of relief, before breaking into tears. "I'm so happy that I'm not the only one that's not affected by the love potion," Dark Prince said with his voice cracking and whining. Lemres rolled his eye and crossed his arms, cane in hand. After a few, long minutes of crying, the ruler of the Puyo Underworld started to stifle his crying and he started to sniffle.

"Are ya done yet?" Dark Prince sniffled for a final time and cleared his throat. "I'm good now."

"Good. Now then, do you have a way to reverse the effects of the potion?"

"As a matter of fact I do." Dark Prince turned around and picked up a bottle with a blue liquid in it, swirling the bottle in his hand. "I just finished concocting this a few minutes before you kicked down the door."

"That's great! Let's go fix everyone up!"

"Not just yet," Dark Prince said turning back around.

"Hunh?"

"This is the perfect opportunity for me to have Arly all to myself." Dark Prince started to gush. "And you can help me! You just have to separate everyone from Arly and then spill a little bit of potion on them. I'll take Arly to my room in our house so she doesn't say that she loves you or Schezo since, you know..."

"That is a horrible idea. Just give everyone the potion and try to get Arle to like you the old-fashioned way."

Dark Prince frowned at Lemres and sighed.

"I've been trying to do that ever since I first laid my eyes on her. This is the only way."

Lemres shook his head. "Looks like you leave me no choice." Lemres uncrossed his arms and pointed his cane towards Dark Prince. "Let's play Puyo Puyo!" Dark Prince scoffed and put down the potion.

"Fine! Let's do it! PUYO PUYO TIME!

...

After a long hard Puyo battle, Lemres ended up coming out victorious.

"All right! Now you have to use the potion on everyone. Let's go."

Dark Prince sighed deeply and picked up the potion. "Okay..." The duo headed off and made it to the bottom floor. Dark Prince went to lower the drawbridge but Lemres stopped him.

"What's wrong?"

"When I came here, I hurried to close the drawbridge since some of the people affected by the potion were chasing me."

"That's no matter." Dark Prince started to lower the drawbridge, making it wide enough for the sun to shine into the castle, but not all the way open. He handed Lemres the potion and then took him by the arm with both hands. Dark Prince started to fly, with Lemres showing some concern. They flew out of the castle, with Dark Prince starting to hover over the group below. Lemres opened the bottle and carefully dropped some drops of the potion on everyone. It took effect immediately and the group snapped out of it. The two then flew off to their house where there were some of the lovesick zombies from before Lemres left, and he dropped some drops of potion on them. They went off to find everyone else.

One hour later

Lemres dropped the last few drops of potion onto Klug and Ess, and they were in the forest. He and Dark Prince flew all the way back to their house, seeing that Schezo was waiting there for them. Dark Prince made his descent and he and Lemres landed in front of Schezo.

"There you guys are, I was wondering where you two went! What happened?"

Lemres explained the whole situation to Schezo. "Ah... I see. So this was all Dark Prince's fault!"

"I'm sorry... I just make bad decisions sometimes! Nobody is perfect you know. Well, except for Arly~." Dark Prince started to gush for Arle again, with Lemres and Schezo groaning and leaving him there to gush, going inside their home.

"By the way, Comet Warlock, may I ask why your eye is open?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Lemres shuddered once again.


	3. Hope I'm Not Bugging You

Sig was in the forest, chasing bugs as he usually did every day. Today he was chasing a bilberry bumblebee, one that was a very rare and beautiful bumblebee. Sig was running after it with a smile on his face, a facial expression that Sig usually doesn't make.

"Come back here little guy!" The bumblebee was buzzing around quickly, darting faster and faster away from Sig.

Meanwhile...

Klug was on his Sunday stroll, reading a book while walking through the forest. He liked spending the weekends catching up on his books, and he always took a walk through the forest on Sundays. Not the smartest decision, but Klug always looked up and slowed down while reading, so he was good to read while walking. Today was a little different though. He intended to walk all the way through the forest to get to the other side where Dark Prince's castle was. There, he planned to collect some rock samples for his geology class. He knew that everyone would be impressed that he was able to get rocks from Dark Prince's property, hence why he decided to go there. After a few minutes of walking, Klug made it to the other side. He put his book under his arm and pulled out a plastic bag, shaking it to open it. He looked around for obsidian, knowing that was what made up Dark Prince's walkway to his drawbridge. He found some and picked some samples right out, using a little magic to pull it out. Dark Prince happened to be looking out his window, seeing Klug taking his rocks out of his walkway.

"HEY! This is MY property! Get out of here!"

"Eep!" Klug was frozen and he dropped his book out of his arm. He scrambled to pick it up and he ran away as fast as his orthopedic shoes could take him. He was running in the forest and he kept banging into trees since he was looking behind him while running. Eventually he slammed into a large object and he fell down, dropping his book and bag of rocks. Klug adjusted his glasses and looked up, seeing the biggest and most beautiful rock he had ever seen.

"This is so much better than these pitiful obsidian rocks!" Klug stood up and wiped himself off, picking up his book and bag. He yeeted the bag into the forest and prepared to use his magic to move the large, mossy rock. However, a bilberry bumblebee flew to him very fast, buzzing around his face. Klug screamed and took his book into both hands, smacking the bumblebee out of the air. He then stomped on it rapidly, making sure it was dead. He breathed heavily, readjusting his glasses. Sig ran, his smile fading, as he saw Klug with his book in both hands and the bee he was chasing dead on the ground.

"Klug? What happened to the bee?"

Klug looked over to Sig and gulped. "Uh…. I killed it?"

Sig sighed and Klug could tell that he was not happy. "I'm sorry Sig, but it had to be done. The bee would not stop flying in my face, and I didn't want to get stung. I know you're upset, but please don't be mad at me!"

Sig sighed again, but a bit more deeply this time. "Bugs of the forest, come to me."

Within a moment's notice, bugs of all kinds appeared around Sig. Klug was backing away until he hit a tree. 

"Get him."

Many of the bugs started towards Klug. He started to run away, and luckily for him he was able to outrun the bugs somehow. Unfortunately, instead of going back to his house, Klug decided that running around the forest multiple times was a better idea. After running for a half hour, Klug looked behind him to see if the bugs were still chasing him. It turned out that Sig was actually being carried by some of the bugs, and Sig was asserting his dominance by T-posing. Klug screamed shrilly and he ran even faster.

Meanwhile, in the cave...

Schezo was hanging out in his cave, playing Minecraft on his brick phone. He was busy mining for some diamonds when he heard the shrill cry of Klug from nearby.

"Gasp! Klug is in trouble! I must go and help him!" Schezo put down his phone and picked up his sword, running out of his cave. Once outside, he called out to Klug to find out where he was. He saw Klug and Sig (still carried by bugs) run by.

"Oh, it's fine. Klug and Bug boy are just playing." Schezo took a sigh of triumph and went back to his cave to finish mining.

Klug still had steam in the bucket, so he was still able to run. However, he ended up back at the rock he had seen earlier and banged into it again, this time face first. His glasses crunched and broke immediately, with some of the glass digging into his face, and luckily not in his eyes. He fell down groaning and took off the glasses before attempting to take out the glass in his face. He was able to use a little magic to safely get the glass out and to get rid of the blood dripping down his face, as well as the holes in his face from the glass. He picked up his glasses and used a little magic to put the glass back where it needed to be and to repair the glasses. After doing that, Klug sighed and turned around to meet his fate. Sig arrived a second later, still carried by bugs.

"So you chose your fate hunh?"

Klug gulped and nodded. "Just do what you have to do…"

Sig told the bugs to let him down before ordering them to attack Klug. The bees, hornets, and wasps stung him, mosquitoes sucked his blood, assassin bugs bit him, American oil beetles gave him blisters, and all the other bugs, whether they are harmless or not, attacked him ferociously...

After the attack, Klug trudged his way home, bloodied, beaten up, and with a lot of stingers in his body, especially where the sun don't shine. He made it to his house and went upstairs to his bedroom where he plopped down and cried himself to sleep.


	4. Tetra Gang

"How's the Tetra handling Ai?"

"She's handling just fine captain. We might need to stop for a refill though," Ai said, pushing his glasses up to his face. The alien scientist was running diagnostics on the Tetra's computer system.

"Alright then. Ess can you tell me where the nearest planet is so we can stop for some gas?"

"Sure." She looked to the screen and pressed some buttons to see where the nearest planet was. It came up with the distance and direction needed to get there efficiently.

"The nearest planet is in a hundred light years, northwest," Ess said.

"Alrighty. Ai, start the boosters. Ess, lock on to the planet so we can warp there."

They did as they were told. Within a moment's notice, they arrived in the stratosphere of a big red planet that had many visible cities and water.

"Ai, prepare for landing."

"Yes captain." Ai pressed a small blue button which boosted the Tetra into the planet's atmosphere, without going too fast. Once they were a minute from crashing, Ai pressed another button to make the boosters face upward for a slow landing. The ship landed safely in an open space that wasn't too far from a city where they could buy some gas and fill up the Tetra.

"Landing successful captain."

"Excellent. O and I will go to buy the gas. Ai, Zed, stay here and watch over Jay, Elle, and Ess."

"Will do captain. Me and Zed will keep them safe and orderly."

Tee nodded and he and O headed off to the city to buy gas. As soon as Tee left, however, Jay and Elle started to ride Ai like a horse while Zed tried to get them off.

After a while of walking, Tee and O made it to the city. It wasn't anything too special, just some skyscrapers and many buildings and facilities. The two looked around to see if they could find a hardware store to purchase gasoline. After getting a bit lost, they finally stumbled upon the store, and went in to get some gas. They found 2 gas containers and Tee picked them up. Together they went to the cashier to buy them.

"Hello sir. I'd like to buy these gas containers." Tee put both the containers on the counter and pulled out his wallet.

"That'll be 400 Zlorgs."

"Uhh.... Zlorgs? I only have dollars. Any chance I can pay with dollars instead?"

"Read the sign." The cashier extended his long, pointy finger upwards at a rickety wood sign that had the words 'Only Zlorgs Allowed For Payment' on it.

"Ah... I see. Any chance you know where a bank would be?"

"There's a bank a couple of blocks westward."

"Thanks. I'll be back soon. Let's go O." Tee and O went off to find the local bank to trade in some money for Zlorgs. They headed to the west to look for the bank and after about 10 minutes of walking they found the bank.

"You wait out here O. I'll go in to trade the money needed."

"Pipipi!"

Tee went in and waited in line for a few minutes before a mysterious figure burst into the bank, running behind the counter.

"This is a robbery!" the mysterious figure said, with a particularly deep voice. He pulled an arm out of the black cloak he was wearing and cast a spell to turn all of the people working at the bank into chickens. Everyone started panicking now as the figure went into the back and robbed the bank with as much money as they could take, successfully robbing the place, and they ran out of the bank.

"Oh no, this is bad!" Tee said with lots of worry in his voice. He looked around to see that the bank was messed up thanks to the people's panicking and saw that everyone had ran out. He ran out of the bank to look for O in all of the commotion. He had to push people out of the way to find O trampled, with a big footprint mark on his face.

"O! Are you okay? Speak to me!"

"Pipi...." O said weakly.

"Don't worry O, you'll be okay!" Tee picked O up and ran as fast as he could back to the Tetra so Zed could fix him up. As he arrived, he found the Tetra was in complete chaos. Jay and Elle were riding a frightened Ai like a horse while Ess was whining to Zed about how she was bored and hungry.

"Guys! O is hurt!"

Everyone stopped to look at Tee and O, seeing how O was in pain. Jay and Elle got off of Ai while Ess shut her mouth, and everyone except for Ai went over to see O.

"What happened?" Ess inquired.

"We went to get gas but didn't have the right currency, so we went to the bank and I went in and left O to wait when a bank robber came in, and everyone was scared and O got lost in the crowd and got trampled by somebody and it's all my fault!"

"It's okay Tee. Calm down. Your stress levels are increasing rapidly," Zed said as he got closer to Tee and O. He took O from Tee and held him like a baby, carrying him over to the clinic room that the Tetra had. Tee quickly followed and watched as Zed started to work on O.

"You're going to be okay O. I'll make sure of it." After watching Zed do his work for a few minutes, Tee left the room and went to talk with Jay, Elle, and Ess.

"I'm going back to get the gas. By the time I come back, I expect to see Ai back to normal. Understood?"

Jay and Elle nodded as Ess took a look at Ai, who was still frightened, and looked back at Tee.

"Be careful Tee."

"Will do." Tee went on his way to a different bank to trade money for Zlorgs, before heading to the hardware store and bringing back two gas containers within 40 minutes. While he was on his way back, he overheard people talking about the robbery and how the robber was an infamous criminal that robbed banks all over the galaxy. Apparently this was the first time they've robbed this planet ever. That got Tee thinking while he was on his way back to the Tetra. Tee arrived at the Tetra to see Ai, Ess, Jay, and Elle outside waiting for him to come back.

"Good to see you're back to normal Ai. Now can you take these and fill the Tetra up?"

"I sure can captain." Ai took the containers from Tee and lugged them to where he would fill up the Tetra.

"Guys, how's O doing? Did Zed fix him up?"

"Not yet," Ess said sighing. "Papa's still working on O."

"Okay then. I'll go check on them now." Tee went inside the Tetra and went to the clinic room where Zed was working on O. O looked to be in a much better condition now, but he was still weak and was resting on the bed as Zed was finishing up.

"Hey Zed. Is O okay now?"

"He's doing just fine captain. I was just finishing cleaning up the mark on his body."

"That's great." Tee walked closer and was at O's bedside. "Hey buddy. How are you feeling?"

"Pipi," O said with a little weakness in his voice.

"That's good buddy. You just rest now. Zed, can you come into the main room? I need to talk with everybody about something."

"Yes captain." Zed put away the wet towel he was using to wipe the mark off and walked with Tee to the main room where the others were waiting for Tee's orders. Tee went to stand in front of everybody.

"Alright gang, we've got a robber to catch. It's thanks to them that O got hurt, and besides, they're a robber, so we should stop them either way. Are you guys with me?"

"Ehrm... how will we find the robber captain? It seems that we have no leads, and we don't even know this planet," Ai objected.

"That's no problem. We can go to the scene of the crime and investigate to try and get a lead. I'm going to need you to come with me. Zed, I want you to watch over the others. Got it?"

"Yes captain." Ai headed outside to wait for Tee to show him the robbed bank so he could help Tee look for clues.

"Good luck captain."

"Thank you Zed." Tee went out of the Tetra and walked with Ai to the city, where they went to the bank to start investigating. Luckily, the police weren't there to guard the place since they were busy trying to figure out how to change the people that worked at the bank back to normal. Tee and Ai went inside the bank and Ai started investigating the area, using some technology to help him.

"Interesting... It seems that the perpetrator's footprints are unlike anything I've ever seen before. This looks like the print of a creature made of space matter."

"But how can that be?"

"I do not know, but I do know that this means that we can track where the criminal went." Ai pulled a space matter tracker from his coat and turned it on.

"Uh, do you always carry that around Ai?"

"Yes. You can never be too prepared for matters such as this." After giving it a minute to warm up, Ai turned some knobs to adjust for the concentration and intensity of the space matter, and he finally adjusted just right so that he could follow the trail of the person who had robbed the bank. He started to walk out of the bank, following the trail of the space matter, with Tee following him. After a half hour of walking, Tee and Ai made it to an open area, when Ai stopped to take a hard look at the space matter tracker.

"Hmm... seems that the trail ends here captain. I think that I should try to see if this creature uses magic." Ai then pulled a magic tracker out of his coat (can never be too safe), turning it on and waiting for it to warm up. After a bit of waiting, it turned on and started beeping like crazy.

"Seems our culprit uses magic. I can track them with this. Let's get back to the ship and follow the trail."

"Alright then, let's get him!" Tee and Ai went to the Tetra as fast as they could, arriving after about 20 minutes.

"Guys, ready for take off?"

Ess, Jay, and Elle looked at each other, then at Tee, nodding their heads together.

"Excellent. Let's go! Man your stations!"

The crew went to their respective places, and Tee went to Zed to talk with him for a quick second.

"Hey Zed. Would you mind watching over O instead of Ess for the trip? Also, how is he doing?"

"I can do that captain. O is doing just fine. He's awake now, and he has a lot of his energy back, though he still needs to rest for a bit."

"Good to know." Tee went to his station to start piloting the ship, with the magic tracker on a stand next to the wheel so Tee could follow the trail.

"Ready for takeoff captain?"

"We are ready for takeoff Ai."

Ai went ahead and started the engine. After the Tetra got off the ground, he positioned the ship to move forward, and Tee started to drive. They flew for 10 minutes before Tee told Ai to start lightspeed.

"Are you sure about this captain?"

"I'm sure of it. So far the tracker has shown that the criminal has been going in a straight line so far, so I doubt that they turned at some point."

"If you say so." Ai pressed the big red button to start lightspeed, and within a moment's notice they arrived at a big blue planet that had many continents on it.

"The tracker is still going strong. I bet they were here. Prepare for landing Ai!"

Ai nodded and boosted the ship inside the planet's atmosphere, and he landed the ship safely onto the ground. Tee immediately went outside, tracker in hand, and ran to follow the trail.

"Yeep! I have to go follow him!"

"You don't have to Ai," Ess said. "I'll go and follow him. I've been so bored doing just about nothing for a while now, no thanks to the writer." Before Ai could object, Ess ran after Tee, calling to him to slow down. She did catch up after Tee slowed down to look at the huge pink and white castle in front of him.

"You need to slow down," Ess said tiredly with some huffs and puffs in between every couple of words.

"Ess, do you know where we are right now?"

"What are you..." Ess said, looking up at the castle. The first thing she noticed was the portrait of Princess Peach, which was right above the brown entrance doors. "Oh my goodness.... Are we at Peach's Castle!?" Ess started to fangirl. She really liked fancy things, and Peach was one of her favorite Mario characters, so she was understandably excited.

"Looks like we are. I don't even know how this is possible. Isn't this supposed to be like a location from a video game?"

"Of course it is you dummy. It's THE Princess Peach's castle from the Mario games."

"Well excuse me for not knowing. I didn't even know you liked video games."

"Eh, I only like the princesses."

"Oookay then. Let's just go inside, I think the tracker is getting something from in there." As Tee went to knock on the door, Ess stopped him.

"You have to be more regal than that Tee. Do it like this." Ess went to the door knocking on the door lightly, yet firmly. She backed away from the door and started to curtsy.

"Tee, you have to bow," Ess whispered harshly. Tee rolled his eyes and bowed. After a minute of waiting, still curtsying and bowing, a Toad answered the door.

"Hello! What brings you here?"

"Why hello my good sir," Ess said poshly. "We are just wondering if we could make the princess' acquaintance for a few moments."

"I'm sorry, but I can't let anyone in right now. The castle got robbed, and Peach isn't in the right condition to talk with anyone right now."

"Oh please, we just need to come inside for at least a few moments. We have quite a pickle on our hands."

"Hmm.... let me see if I can let you in. Give me a minute please." Toad closed the door and went to ask his superior if the duo could come in. After waiting for a few minutes, he came back out. "Come on in guys. Just don't go into the throne room."

Tee and Ess got back to their regular positions and walked inside the castle, seeing how big it truly was. There were many beautiful paintings hung up on the walls, as well as portraits of the past rulers of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Wow... it's so pretty!" Ess said with an excited squeal in her voice.

"It's a very nice castle. We have to focus on the task at hand though." Tee looked down at the magic tracker and saw that it was weaker than before they went into the castle.

"Seems that whoever robbed the bank used their magic to appear in front of the castle rather than inside of it. We should go out and see if we can find the place where they have used their magic to escape to somewhere else."

"Awww, but we just got inside! Don't be such a poopy head Tee." Ess scoffed and went to Toad to ask where the bathroom was so she could royally flush for the first time in her life. She went to the bathroom while Tee went out to get the space matter tracker from the Tetra. He came back inside the castle to find Ess there, talking with a Toad that had a pink head with white polka dots.

"So, what business do you have here?" Toadette said.

"We have very important business here investigating something."

"Investigating what?" Toadette said, tapping her foot rapidly. Tee quickly jumped into the conversation.

"We're investigating nothing! We were just hoping to... meet the princess, is all. We just found out that the castle got robbed, so we're very sorry for coming in at such a bad time. Come on Ess, let's go." Tee roughly grabbed Ess by the arm and dragged her out of the castle, as she whined about wanting to stay there.

"Hmph. At least they left without any trouble."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let's hurry up and follow the space matter trail. The faster we follow it, the faster we can catch our culprit!"

"But I want to stayyyyyy," Ess said whiningly. Tee ignored her and walked to follow the trail, with Ess hesitantly tagging along. This time it only took about a 10 minute walk for them to find that the trail ended, and Tee pulled out the magic tracker and found a new trail.

"Got it! Let's go back to the Tetra to follow the trail!"

Tee and Ess ran back to the Tetra and went to their stations, with Ai, Jay, and Elle getting the hint, going to their stations.

"Let's roll!"

The Tetra started to rise as Tee took the wheel once again, magic tracker by his side. He started to drive, following the magic trail. Once again, it took about 10 minutes of flying for Tee to realize that the trail was, once again, straight.

"This is weird... The trail is straight again! I guess it's fine, makes it easier to follow the trail if it's straight. Ai, begin lightspeed!"

"Will do captain." Ai pressed the button, and they quickly arrived to another planet. This time it was a blue, medium sized planet, with some big green continents.

"Looks like the planet we were just at... Though it's a bit smaller. Well, prepare for landing Ai."

Once again, the Tetra landed smoothly on the planet, but this time they landed in front of a venue that had many flashing lights.

"Gee," Elle said, "this looks really cool."

"Yeah," Jay responded. "It looks like something fun is happening in there."

"Well, we haven't been doing much, so I think that we should go in Jay."

"That's a really good idea Elle." The two smiled deviously and nonchalantly walked out of the Tetra, holding hands as they did so. They went inside the venue with ease, walking far enough to find a boxing ring right in front of them.

"What's going on?" Jay inquired.

"I dunno," Elle said with a smirk on her face. "We should get a closer look though."

"I agree my dear sister," Jay said, also with a smirk on his face. The two climbed up the boxing ring, though not going all the way in, and saw two men boxing with one another. One of the men was short with black hair, and he had a black tank top, green shorts, shoes, and green boxing gloves on. The other man was a bald, tall, muscular, pale man with only his underwear, red boxing gloves, and shoes on.

"Ewwww," the two twins exclaimed simultaneously, covering each other's eyes.

Meanwhile...

Tee took out the magic tracker from its place and took the space tracker from Ai, heading out. He made his way into the venue since the magic tracker was pointing towards it. He made his way past a crowd of people and walked towards a boxing ring, noticing that Jay and Elle were standing behind the ropes, watching two men as they boxed. He walked towards them to confront them.

"Jay! Elle! What are you guys doing up there?"

Jay and Elle did not respond, as the sounds of the crowd drowned out Tee's voice. He sighed and carefully put down the magic and space trackers, and he climbed up the ropes to get them down. Just after he got them down, the man with the black tank top on was punched into the ropes behind him, making it so Tee, Jay, and Elle got knocked off the ropes and onto the space and magic trackers, breaking both immediately.

"No! We needed that!" Tee was starting to get angry. He ripped his shirt off, revealing a rock hard six pack and sizable muscles. He then quickly ran into the ring, where the man in the black tank top's arm was raised by a referee. He now had a championship belt on and the bald man was laying on the floor of the ring after being punched out for the TKO.

"YOU!" Tee pointed at the man in the black tank top. The referee walked over to Tee and started to yell at him.

"You have no right to be on this ring. Get off!"

"Not until I fight him!"

The referee calmed down a little and laughed. "Listen, it's real funny how you think you can just waltz in here and try to challenge Little Mac. You may be ripped, but Mac's been training longer and harder than you have. So why don't you run along and I won't call security on you?"

Tee groaned and shook his head, already regretting what he was going to do.

"Sorry, but I need to get payback."

Tee punched the lights out of the referee, and he fell down fast and hard from Tee's swift punch. He walked closer to Little Mac and stood up to him, and they were chest to chest.

"Looks like we have a surprise challenger in the ring!" A disembodied voice echoed throughout the venue.

"Especially since Little Mac just finished defending his championship title. It couldn't get any more dirty than this," another disembodied voice chimed in. Tee looked around confused until he looked up and behind him to see two announcers in a box that jutted out from the wall. He turned back to Little Mac.

"Let's do this."

Little Mac cracked his neck back and forth before taking off the championship belt that he had just won and giving it to Doc Louie. He then got into a fighting stance, waiting for Tee to throw the first punch. Tee delivered, punching Little Mac, but he missed as Mac dodged his punch. Mac then gave a strong punch to Tee's gut, which made him spit out a fair amount of saliva as he fell to the floor clenching his stomach. The crowd cheered loudly for Little Mac as he dusted his glove off and smirked.

"Oh god, what did I get myself into?" Tee thought as he was on the floor of the ring, shaking.

"OOO!!! Now that has got to hurt!"

"He's definitely going to feel that one in the morning!"

"I think he's feeling it now!"

The announcers' banter echoed through the venue. Tee slowly got up, clenching his stomach.

"Hmm." Thoughts swirled through Tee's mind as he thought about what to do next. He clearly couldn't win in a fight against this monster, but he still wanted payback.

"Little Mac!" Tee coughed and spat out a little blood. "Let's not fight fist to fist. I have a better solution. I challenge you to a Tetris battle!" Tee moved his arm away from his stomach and pointed at Little Mac. Suddenly, two tetrominoes fell from the sky slowly and landed onto the ring. Little Mac went over to one of the tetrominoes and picked it up out of curiosity. He looked it over for a moment before another tetromino came down from above, this time extremely fast and onto Little Mac's head, instantly knocking him out. The tetrominoes then disappeared and Mac was on the floor, barely breathing.

"OH MY GOODNESS! I CAN'T BELIEVE MY EYES!"

"Me either! Some weird block... thingies just appeared out of nowhere and clobbered Little Mac on the head!"

The crowd started booing Tee and chaos ensued. The crowd went down from their seats to attack Tee after he easily took down Little Mac in the cheapest way possible.

"Uh-oh. Jay, Elle, let's get out of here!"

Tee, Jay, and Elle ran as fast as they could from the crowd and went behind the venue. Surprisingly, the crowd wasn't able to follow them and ran off somewhere else to find them. Soon after, an ambulance came and took Little Mac and Soda Popvinski away from the venue and off to the hospital, prioritizing Little Mac. Once the sound of the sirens faded away, Tee, Jay, and Elle went back inside the venue. Tee went to pick up the now broken space and magic trackers. He sighed depressedly.

"Looks like we'll have to wait for Ai to fix this before we can hunt down that robber." As Tee, Jay, and Elle left the venue to go back to the Tetra, the two announcers from earlier walked up to them to talk.

"Your name's Tee, right?"

"Uhh... yeah. How did you know?"

"Well, there was this strange person that told me and Todd to give this to a guy named Tee with ugly purple hair and a goofy space outfit on. We were looking around and saw you before you got into the ring."

"Great fighting by the way," Todd chimed in sarcastically.

"Oh uh thanks." Tee rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "So did this person happen to be wearing a black cloak?"

"He was actually. Kind of a weird guy. Anyways, here you go."

Todd handed Tee a piece of paper. Tee took it and looked at it. The paper read coordinates to a planet that Tee and the rest of the gang had never been to. After getting the paper, the group went to the Tetra. When they went in, they were greeted by Zed and O.

"O!" Tee ran to O and hugged him carefully. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"His recovery is almost complete captain. He's able to move around now, though he needs to take it easy."

"Uhh Tee, why don't you have your shirt on?" Ess said with clear disgust in her voice. Tee looked down at his body and started to realize that he ripped off his shirt earlier. He flusteredly covered up his chiseled body with his arms and went to his room to get a new shirt. Once he put it on, he went back to the main room.

"Ess, here are some coordinates that we got." Tee handed the paper over to Ess. "Mark the coordinates. We're ready to fly. Ai, here's the space and magic trackers." He handed the broken trackers to Ai, who stared at them sadly. "Let's go guys!"

Everyone got to their stations and the Tetra started to fly to where the coordinates were on the paper. They arrived at yet another medium sized planet with blue and green on it.

"Seems like we just keep going to the same planet. Aw well, prepare for landing!"

Once again, the Tetra landed smoothly on the planet, this time landing in front of an old, broken down and abandoned mansion. There was a forest behind the mansion that was made up of naked and sharp trees, with owls perched on top of some of the branches. The front of the mansion was littered with broken glass and empty candy wrappers. The moon in the night sky was soft and faded as Tee and the others came over with a sudden chill in their bones.

"So," Tee said, gulping. "This is where the robber is."

"I hope they'll come out instead of you having to go in," Ess said with fright in her voice.

"I doubt that they'll be so kind." Tee thought about it for a moment. "It's going to be dangerous in there. We don't know how powerful they'll be considering that they can travel between planets, and that they have magic on their side. So for that, I think it'll be best if everyone went inside together."

"Are you sure about this captain? O isn't fully recovered yet."

"It'll be fine Zed. I'll make extra sure that O won't get hurt. I need all the help I can get. This is it. Are you guys with me?"

"YEAH!" Everyone said simultaneously, except for O, who said "PI!"

"Let's end this once and for all!" Together, the Tetris crew headed out of the Tetra and they all went into the mansion. As Tee led the party and opened the front doors, a group of teenagers and a great dane ran towards them and crashed right into the party, making everyone fall down.

"Like, zoinks Scoob!" One of the teens exclaimed as they scrambled to get up. He was dressed in a green shirt and brown pants and loafers, and he had light brown hair. The great dane scrambled his way up, heavily trembling next to his master. He had a dark brown coat of fur with some black spots, and he had on a light blue dog collar with a yellow 'S' on it. The other three teenagers slowly got up at the same time as the Tetris crew did, as they all rubbed their heads in pain. One of the teenagers pulled themselves down to the floor after rubbing their head, and they started to grip the grass repeatedly, as if they were looking for something. They started to crawl around, bumping into the other teenagers and some of the Tetris crew members. They were wearing an orange turtleneck and a red skirt, and they had a little red bow in their hair.

"Jinkies! I can't find my glasses!"

"Don't worry, me and Freddy will help you look for them." The orange haired girl and the blonde boy started to look for the other girl's glasses.

"Ah ha!" The boy exclaimed, carefully picking up the girl's glasses and handing them back to her.

"Gee, thanks Fred!" The girl put on her glasses and adjusted them before dusting herself off.

"Who are you guys?" Ess said, with caution in her voice.

"Why," the blond boy said, "we're the Mystery Gang! My name is Fred, and these are my friends, Velma, Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby! We're a group of friends that decided to band together to solve the many mysteries that happen to show up in our town. We were just investigating this mansion to find our monster before he chased us out."

"Interesting... what does this monster look like?" Tee inquired.

"He was like, huge, and had two big horns and a bunch of fur, and everything! Right Scoob?"

"Right Raggy!" Scooby shook even more, jumping into Shaggy's arms as they both trembled together.

"It looked to be some kind of dog-like creature. It reminds me of Cerberus..." Velma said, readjusting her glasses.

"Hmm. Doesn't sound like our person at all."

"Perhaps it is their guard dog of some sort?" Ai said, trying to think about why there was a dog in the mansion.

"It could be," Tee said thoughtfully, putting his finger on his chin and tapping it. "At any cost, we should go in and stop that monster and hopefully we'll find our thief somewhere inside." He looked at the Mystery Gang. "Are you guys going to join us?"

Fred looked back at Velma, Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby. "We'll join you. We could use help searching after all. Let's go gang!"

"Like, do we have to? Can't me and Scoob stay back and eat some good food in the Mystery Machine?"

"Aw come on Shaggy. Let's head inside now," Velma said, motioning to the door.

Shaggy and Scooby crossed their arms. "No way, no how. We are staying in the Mystery Machine."

"Would you go in if we gave you and Scooby each a Scooby Snack?" Daphne said, holding a blue and green dog treat box with the words 'Scooby Snack' on it. Shaggy and Scooby were still defiant though.

"One Scooby Snack is not enough after the experience we just had with the monster."

"How about five Scooby Snacks?" Daphne said temptingly, reaching her hand in for some more treats. As soon as she ended her sentence, Shaggy and Scooby uncrossed their arms and started panting, with drool dripping down their tongues as they both sat down like dogs and waited for Daphne to throw them their treats. She put the box away before grabbing 10 Scooby Snacks, putting five into each of her hands, and afterwards she threw the treats to Scooby and then to Shaggy. After they finished eating, they ran into the mansion, and the rest of the Mystery Gang followed.

"Uhhh..... that was weird," Ess said with disgust in her voice.

"That boy should not have eaten those dog treats," Zed said, with a slight hint of worry.

"Let's just head in now," Tee said as he started to walk into the mansion. The Tetra Gang followed and they went inside.

"Alright gang, let's split up," Fred said. "Me, Velma, and Daphne will go back upstairs while Shaggy and Scooby will investigate downstairs."

"Nuh uh," Shaggy said quickly. "Me and Scooby went together last time by ourselves, and we got chased out by the monster! Besides, we have more people in our group now."

"Right... So then I'll go with Velma, Daphne, the robot, the broccoli-haired girl, and the yellow floating guy."

"You guys can't take O! He has to stay by my side," Tee said with a little annoyance in his voice. "I'll go with O, Ai, Ess, Fred, and Velma. Sounds good?"

Everyone murmured for a little bit before coming to an agreement.

"Good. Let's go upstairs guys." Tee and his group headed up while everyone else stayed down to look around.

"So, are you, like, Baymax or something?" Shaggy asked Zed. "You remind me of Baymax."

"I beg your pardon? Who is Baymax?"

"Eh, never mind. Let's just hang out here."

"We agree!" Jay and Elle said simultaneously, as they started to take a look at the surroundings. The mansion was run-down, and it had many cobwebs and spiderwebs, as well as dead plants and shredded walls that looked like they were clawed out by a ferocious animal. Jay and Elle, realizing this, started to get scared and they held hands with one another.

"But guys," Daphne objected, "we have to look around for any clues that will help us solve the mystery! I don't want to look as much as the rest of you, but we have a job to do. The faster we finish, the faster we all get to go home."

"Mm... I guess you're right," Shaggy said, sighing as he started to look around. He saw an oddly placed bookcase that was behind the stairs. 

"Guys, I think I found something already!" As everyone came over to see what Shaggy discovered, he went ahead and picked out a big red book that was right in the middle, and after he did so, the floor began to shake and the bookcase moved to the left, revealing a secret passageway. He gulped heavily.

"Like uh, we should go find Fred and the others." As everyone started to head upstairs, they heard a growl coming from the secret passageway...

Meanwhile...

"So, have you guys been able to check up here before you got chased out by the monster, or what?" Tee asked Fred.

"Why yes. We were investigating in a room off to the left and we saw a journal that talked about plans for something. We weren't able to find out because the monster showed up."

"Well, let's go back and see if we can find out what those plans say," Ai said, wiping his nose off.

"Alright then, let's go now," Fred said, walking to the room. The group went inside, seeing that the room was now torn up.

"Jinkies! We'll never know what those plans entailed now!"

"Uggggggh," Ess said with a whine in her voice. "What's the point of looking anymore? This is stupid and boring."

"Pipipi." O shook his head.

"It's alright guys. Let's try to look harder back in the main room. Maybe we'll find something."

Ess groaned as they left to the main room.

"Hey guys, did you find anything yet?" Tee called out to the other investigating group. 

"Yeah, we found a secret passageway!" Shaggy called out to Tee. 

"Alright! Let's join them," Tee said as he looked to the group, with a worried look starting to form on his face.

"Uh-oh."

A sinister monster lunged for the group as they headed to go up the stairs. It growled at all of them, encasing the group in its large maw before carrying them back to the secret passageway. After a few minutes of walking through what seemed like the longest hallway in the world, it released all of them into a secret room and growled deeply before disappearing in the shadows. The group were all soaking wet with the monster's saliva.

"Like, eww. I don't know what's worse, the fact that we were in it's mouth or that the monster got us." Shaggy groaned in disgust as he tried to shake off the saliva. After a minute, he and everyone else shook it off, and then he and Scooby started to tremble together.

"I know that was disgusting, but now we have to get out of here!" Daphne said.

"But which way..." Jay said.

"Do we go?" Elle said, finishing the sentence. The room that they were in was small, but there were three different exits on three sides of the room.

"Any chance that the robot knows his directions?"

"I am quite insulted by that," Zed said in his usual monotone voice. "I will have you know that I am a healthcare robot, and I do not have directional capabilities as such."

"So you're basically Baymax but worse? So not cool," Shaggy said, holding Scooby in his arms as they cowered on the floor. Zed huffed and crossed his arms, turning away from them.

"Come on guys, we have to work together on this. Think about how worried Fred and the others might be."

Zed sighed as he uncrossed his arms and turned back around. "Let us go now."

Back with Tee and the others...

Tee sprinted to the room that his group was in.

"The other group just got taken by the monster!"

"What?" Fred said with shock in his voice.

"It took them in it's disgusting mouth and walked off under the stairs where they said that they found a secret passageway. We have to go after them!"

"Right," Fred said, pounding his hand with his fist. "Let's go gang!"

The group nodded and together they went downstairs where the monster was waiting for them. Fred grabbed a half broken vase to use for a weapon while Ai pulled out a couple of his ray-guns to give everyone else that didn't have a weapon.

"Uh, are you going to give me a gun too?"

"I'm sorry Fred, these are all the guns I have."

Fred deadpanned and sighed. "Of course you don't have an extra gun."

Soon after he said that, the monster appeared from the shadows on the wall, lunging for the group. Ai immediately yelped and dropped his gun, starting to let the fear take him over as he lowered himself to the ground whimpering. Ess then dropped her gun out of surprise, while Tee, O, and Velma blasted the monster, making it fall over for a couple of seconds. Tee rushed to Ai's side.

"It's okay buddy, you'll be okay."

He stroked Ai's back, but to no avail as it only made Ai more scared and he started to quiver. Tee stood back up and gave a death glare to the monster, who started to get up, shaking off the pain it had received. Ess quickly scrambled to pick up her gun, shakily pointing it towards the monster. The monster roared, making the mansion shake, and everyone fell over. Fred quickly picked himself up and charged at the monster, with the broken part of the vase aimed straight for the monster's head. He jumped up and slashed the monster across the face, making it scream in pain before falling over for a second time. It tried to get up, but it just kept falling down. That didn't stop Ess from shooting it though.

"Ess, you can stop now. The monster is down for the count."

Ess finally let go of the trigger and blushed slightly, embarrassed by how she kept on blasting.

"Alright, I think it's time we tie up our monster to see what's going on," Fred said, putting down the now broken vase pieces and going outside to the Mystery Machine to grab some rope. He came back after a couple of minutes, with a lot of rope. After a few minutes everyone but Ai was able to tie up the monster and leave it sitting on it's butt.

"Now there's only one more thing to do," Velma said, reaching for the monster's head.

"Wait!" Tee objected, crouching back down to Ai's side. Everyone looked at him with questioning looks on their faces.

"We should find the others and calm down Ai before we do anything else. And maybe call the police."

Everyone shrugged as they went to find the others while Tee initiated a Tetris battle with Ai to calm him down. Fred pulled out his cell phone on the way to dial 911 for the police to come and take the culprit away after they unmasked it.

10 minutes later...

The police arrived at the mansion, surrounding the place with cops and surrounding the monster, preparing to take the culprit inside away.

"Alright, it's time for us to see what's really underneath this costume!" Velma reached for the monster's head, pulling it off to reveal a man that looked to be in his 30s, with short blonde hair, brown eyes, and a blonde soul patch.

"Mr. Catski!?" everyone but the Tetra Gang said simultaneously, with a lot of surprise in their voices.

"Hmm... of course it was Mr. Catski!" Velma said, preparing to go into her classic explanation of why the culprits did what they did.

"Think about it; Mr. Catski was a failure when it came to the Real Estate business. He tried for years to sell any house, but without any success. He eventually decided to build hotels so he could have his own hotel brand. After this mansion was abandoned, no one was allowed to come in here, but that didn't stop Mr. Catski. He moved in here, which explains why he had a whole library upstairs and blueprints. He was planning to turn this into his first hotel! But then the town condemned the mansion, meaning that it was going to be destroyed. But Mr. Catski didn't want that to happen, so he decided to create a monster to scare away anyone who was going to destroy the mansion, making it so he could make it into a hotel that would've been the start of him making a ton of money."

"You got me kid," Mr. Catski said, with a sneer. "And I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you snot-nosed kids and your robot and your two dogs!"

"Alright, take him away boys," the Chief of police said, putting his hands on his hips. As the police were taking Mr. Catski away, Ai looked at the culprit more closely, seeing two pieces of scotch tape on his neck.

"Hold on for a minute," he said, walking towards Mr. Catski. The police stopped moving and Ai grabbed Mr. Catski's head, attempting to pull it off. After struggling for a few seconds, Ai yanked hard enough for Mr. Catski's head to pop off, escaping his hands and rolling onto the floor. Everyone but Ai screamed. Pulling off the fake head revealed someone else underneath, someone unexpected...

"Ecolo!?" everyone in the Tetra gang exclaimed as everyone else stood around with confused looks on their faces.

"Hahaha, hey guys!" Ecolo said, with his voice still sounding like Mr. Catski's voice. "Looks like you got me! That was fun. I'm going back to the Edge of the Universe! Bye-bye!"

Ecolo then teleported out of the suits and he was nowhere to be found.

"Can someone explain to me what just happened?" Velma said, scratching her head.

"Of course. It seems that this was all a ploy for Ecolo to enjoy himself. He pretended to be a robber across many dimensions in hopes that we would investigate and chase him around, in which he successfully succeeded. He had the magic to be able to do all of this. Quite remarkable really."

That left everyone thinking about all the events that happened. They all came to an agreement that that must've been exactly what Ecolo wanted.

"Aw well, let's head back home now. Come on Tetra Gang!" 

Tee and the rest of the Tetra Gang headed out of the mansion and back to the Tetra, on their way to Primp Town...


	5. Lemres and The Quest For The Ultimate Sweet

Schezo, Lemres, and Dark Prince were hanging out in their house. Dark Prince and Schezo were watching Forged in Fire while Schezo was sharpening his blade. While this was happening, Lemres was in his room, working on creating a delicious concoction; a caramel-covered Twinkie with 30 pounds of sugar packed inside the core, along with the filling of a melted Hershey's chocolate bar. Lemres had been planning to make this for a long time, and he had spent hours thinking of what ingredients to use. He had just finished coming up with the ingredients he wanted to use, so now all he had to do was collect the items and create his perfect sweet.

"Let's see... I can head down to the candy store to get most of the ingredients, though I'll have to find some caramel and sugar elsewhere... maybe I can head down to the club, see if they have some." Lemres nodded to himself, picking up his cane as he walked out of his room with the list of ingredients on hand.

"Guys, I'm headin' down to the candy store. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"No promises!" Dark Prince chuckled maniacally as Schezo rolled his eyes.

"We will not do anything to disappoint you Comet Warlock. I will personally make sure of it," Schezo said, glaring daggers at Dark Prince. Dark Prince scoffed in response, crossing his arms while sticking his tongue out at Schezo with his eyes closed. Schezo growled and stopped sharpening his sword to raise it to Dark Prince's neck.

"Whoa whoa stop it!" Lemres exclaimed, pushing the two away from each other. "It's like I have to hire a babysitter every time I leave you two alone!" He moved his hands from the two brawling men, and they both huffed and turned away from each other.

"Now then, I'm headin' to the store. I'll see you guys later. Don't burn the house down and don't kill each other."

Lemres went out the door, closing it behind him and leaving Schezo and Dark Prince alone. He sighed, letting the sun hit his face before he started heading to Primp Town's candy store. After a couple of minutes of walking, he arrived at Primp Town. Ringo, Amitie, Arle, and Carbuncle were hanging out at the town's fountain, sitting down on the fountain's edge and having a good time talking. Lemres smiled at the sight before making his way to the candy store. He arrived after a couple more minutes of walking, passing by other familiar faces. He looked up to the sign in front of the building, which read 'Confectionery Delights.' He sighed contently, excited to head in to collect his ingredients.

He opened the door to the candy store, the bell ringing to alert the workers that a customer had come inside. He let the door close behind him as he headed to one of the candy aisles to obtain a king-sized Twinkie, as well as a couple of Hershey's chocolate bars. He held the candy in his hands as he walked to the counter, letting the candy fall onto the counter.

"Is this all you'll be getting?" Raffina asked, a bit rudely, as she was hoping to use her phone the whole time since people didn't really come into the store that often. Well, other than Lemres of course.

"That'll be all for now."

"Alrighty." Raffina quickly tagged and bagged the items, adding up the prices with the computer she had by her side. "It'll be $15.29."

Lemres reached into his pocket, grabbing his wallet. He opened it up and handed Raffina a $20 bill, and she gave Lemres back the correct amount of change.

"Thanks for shopping with us, have a great day," Raffina quickly said, hoping to get back on her phone.

"Thank you very much," Lemres responded, putting his wallet back in his pocket and grabbing the shopping bag. He went out of the store and sighed dreamily, excited to make his perfect sweet. He started for Primp Town's school, walking past the fountain again to where the school would be only a couple of blocks away. As he was making his way there, someone came up to Lemres and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" Lemres said, turning around.

"Oh, hey Ex. Been a while since I've seen ya, hasn't it?"

"It sure has. Sorry if you were busy with something, I just thought it would've been nice to hang out with everyone, is all."

"Oh," Lemres said, smiling softly at Ex. "That's okay, I am busy with somethin' but we can hang out."

"Alright then." Ex glanced down at the bag that Lemres was holding. "If you don't mind me asking, what do you have in the bag?"

"It's just some candy. I'm makin' something delicious and I'm excited to make it. I've been dreamin' of this day for a while now."

"Ah, I see. Never knew you were the type to make food. Any chance I could have some candy? It's been a while since I had anything sweet to eat since, you know..."

"Of course you can have some. I'd never deny someone sweets." Lemres reached into his bag and pulled out one of the Hershey bars he had bought earlier, handing it to Ex. Ex tore open the wrapper, sliding the Hershey bar out of it's cocoon. He took a moment to look at it before putting it into his mouth, chewing it slowly to let the chocolate melt into his mouth. His eyes widened, and he started to smile without even realizing it.

"Oh my gosh... this is delicious!" Ex exclaimed, with a little bit of food still in his mouth. "Can I have another?"

"Sorry, but I have to save this for cookin'. If you want, you can just go-"

"You know what?" Ex interrupted. "I'll just come with you. What were you going to do?"

"Oh uh, I was headin' down to the school to get some more ingredients."

"Perfect! I'm coming with you!" Ex said, saying his sentence just as Lemres finished his. "Let's go," he said, jogging to the school. Lemres sighed as he followed along. After about 10 minutes, they arrived at the school.

"Where are we heading now?" Ex said, while jogging in place.

"I'm goin' inside to get the stuff that I need. You're goin' to have to stay here."

"Why can't I come in? You hiding candy from me? Hunh? Hunh? Hunh?" Ex said, a little impatiently.

"You can't cause... you need to get off your sugar-high and crash. Eating more would make you feel worse in the end. Besides, you're acting weird."

"Oh come on, what are you talking about? I've never been more normal in my life," Ex remarked, still jogging in place, though more rapidly than before. Lemres sighed.

"Fine, but you ain't eating anything. Let's go." Lemres rushed inside the school, with Ex following right behind him anxiously. They passed through the hallways and went into a seemingly random classroom. They went to the back of the room where there was a drawer. Lemres pushed it aside, revealing a secret passageway.

"Ooo," Ex said, rushing past Lemres. He instantaneously ran down the staircase before Lemres could breathe. Lemres sighed deeply, using his pointer finger and thumb to scrunch his upper nose while shaking his head, using the hand that had the bag in it. He quickly went down the stairs to see Ex practically clawing at the steel door that was at the bottom of the staircase.

"What the heck are you doin' Ex? You ain't gonna get through the door like that. Now, stand aside."

Lemres pushed Ex to the side slightly. He then used his hand with the bag to do a very specific knock on the door. After a couple of seconds, the slider near the top of the door slid open, revealing two eyes.

"Hey Lemres. What was that scratching on the door earlier? You forget what the password was or something?" Suketoudara said, looking at Lemres before gazing over to the disruffled Ex.

"Whoa, what's up with him? And why is he here?"

"Well you see, I'm lookin' for some ingredients. He decided to tag along. And he might be in a bit of a sugar rush right now."

"Well before I let you in, I gotta make sure everyone is okay with this." Suketoudara closed the slider and went to talk with the other members. Through the door, Lemres and Ex could hear an angry Draco Centaurus yelling about how Ex wasn't a member and he shouldn't be allowed to come in. After a few moments of silence, Suketoudara came back to the door and opened the slider again.

"Sorry, he can't come in. See ya!"

Suketoudara slammed the slider shut, leaving Lemres and Ex to be surprised.

"Sugar plums! How am I suppos'd to get the ingredients now?" Lemres pondered it for a few moments, and then sighed. "I guess I'll come back later then..."

Lemres defeatedly walked up the staircase. Ex frowned, even through his sugar-high, while following Lemres. They made it back upstairs and Lemres moved the bookcase back to its original place before heading out of the classroom. Ex walked ahead of Lemres and put his arms out to hold Lemres in place.

"I'm so sorry Lemres. This is my fault. If there's anything I could do for you, please let me know." Ex was starting to come down from the sugar-high, albeit slowly. At least he wasn't as hyperactive anymore.

"Aw, it's fine. I can wait. No need to apologize."

Lemres moved Ex's hands from his shoulders, trying to keep his smile for Ex. He then walked past Ex, on his way to a place where he could drop off Ex once his sugar rush was over. On the way, he noticed that O looked lost.

"Hey O. What's wrong lil buddy? Are ya lost?"

"Pipi," O responded. "Pipipi pipi."

"Ah, I see. No wonder you're lost. Remember, it's at the school, in Mrs. Accord's math classroom."

"Pipi!" O thanked Lemres, heading off to the school. Ex overheard the conversation, forcing Lemres into a huddle.

"Lemres, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Uh, no. What are you thinkin'?" Lemres asked cautiously. Ex gave a sinister smile. He walked away and went to hustle O, tackling him onto the ground. Lemres screamed out of surprise, rushing to get Ex off O. He wouldn't let go of O though, and Ex was holding O tight.

"What the hell are you doin'!? Are you crazy or somethin'!?"

"Just let me get some duct tape and rope. You'll see, trust me!" Ex broke away from Lemres, rushing away. Lemres quickly began chase, following Ex to the Tetra, where Ex went to his room, locking the door. Lemres started to bang on the door.

"EX! Come on out! Don't do something you're going to regret later!"

While Lemres was banging on the door, Zed came to turn him around.

"Lemres, what are you doing? You are making a ruckus."

"I'm tryin' to get Ex out of his room! He's doin' somethin' crazy!"

Just as he finished his sentence, Ex opened the door and quickly slammed it shut.

"Lemres, let's head outside. Zed, watch over my room. Make sure no one goes inside."

"Will do Ex." Ex grabbed Lemres roughly by the arm, practically dragging him out of the Tetra. Once they were outside and alone, Ex told Lemres of the plan that he had just made on the spot.

"Are you kiddin' me!? What kind of plan is that? You really need to crash from your sugar rush, you ain't thinkin' straight."

"Aw come on, just trust me. The plan will work. You're a warlock, you can make me look like O."

"I know I can, but it'll never work. Your voice is too deep to copy O's, and I can only continuously perform one spell at a time."

"They won't tell the difference. Now, work your magic on me!"

Lemres sighed. He didn't want to wait out Ex's sugar high, and he knew Ex was going to be persistent about this, so he sighed, preparing his cane to cast the spell. He mumbled the sacred words needed to perform it, and magic slowly came out of the cane, forming a fog around Ex. After 30 seconds, Ex transformed into O, looking exactly like the yellow blob.

"Whoa," Ex said, staring at his now yellow arms, "this is crazy! I look just like him, hunh?"

"You do. You just have to disguise your voice now."

"Alrighty." Ex cleared his throat. "Pipipi," he said, in an obviously fake feminine voice. "How was that?"

"Uhhhh..... it's fine, whatever. Let's just go now before I have to restock on sugar to keep the spell going." Together, they went back to the school, albeit with Ex crashing into a building or two since he was moving in a body he wasn't used to. They went to Ms. Accord's math classroom and Lemres pushed the bookcase aside once more, and they went down the staircase again.

"Alright, ready Ex?"

"You bet." Lemres knocked on the door specifically, and after a few moments, Suketoudara slid open the slider, peeking out at Lemres and Ex, still disguised as O.

"Hey guys. Glad to see you back Lemres." Suketoudara closed the slider and opened the door. "Come on in," he said, motioning them inside. Lemres and Ex looked at each other, nodded, and then went inside, with Suketoudara closing the door behind them. The room was mostly empty except for a big buffet table and a couple of chairs. Suketoudara, Draco Centaurus, and Tee are the only people that know about the room, other than Lemres, O, and now Ex. Suketoudara went to sit down on one of the chairs, as Ex went to the buffet table in awe. There were many different kinds of sweets and candies on the table spread out, divided by what the sweet's main flavor was comprised of. Tee walked up to Ex, thinking it was O.

"Hey O! How come you were so late?"

Ex snapped out of his daydream, shocked, before looking over at Tee.

"Oh uh..."

Lemres quickly nudged Ex on the back. Ex looked behind him as Lemres gave him a face, signalling to him and then to Tee. Ex cleared his throat before speaking again.

"Pipi pi pipi. Pipi."

"I see... by the way, what's up with your voice? You sound more... rougher than usual. Is something wrong?"

Ex was starting to sweat, wiping sweat droplets off his face. "Pipipi pi."

Tee looked at Ex more closely before shrugging it off. "If you say so." He went ahead and grabbed some Milky Way bars before sitting down again to eat them.

"So, Lemres, why did you try bringing in someone that wasn't a part of the club?" Draco inquired rudely. "You know that you have to ask us before you add anyone else."

"I was just lookin' for some ingredients that the Primp Town candy store didn't have. Ex was on a sugar rush so I couldn't just leave 'im by himself. At least he's more mellowed out now."

Lemres looked over to Ex again, sighing. He went to the table to grab the rest of the ingredients that he needed, putting them into his bag. He made sure to put the sugar in a couple of containers that the group had set out exclusively for the sugar (yes, they have raw sugar to dip their candy in if they so please).

"Alright... O. Let's head out now." Lemres grabbed Ex by the arm and together they went to leave, when all of a sudden the real O burst through the metal door, breaking it down with a giant battering ram. Everyone simultaneously gasped, as O threw down the battering ram, panting heavily.

"PIPIPI!"

"What the heck is going on here!?" Draco roared furiously. "Who's the real O?"

"I think I can find that out," Tee said, putting down his Milky Bars and standing up from his chair. He walked over to Ex and O, grabbing both of them by the arm and putting them right next to each other. O looked over to Ex, extremely mad, as Ex had the fear of God inside him, sweating more profusely than before.

"Alright then you two. To find out which one of you is the real O, I'm going to ask a question, a question that only the real O knows the answer to. Here it goes: What was the last thing we did before we met Ringo, Amitie, Arle, and Carbuncle on the Tetra?"

O immediately answered with, "Pi pipi." Tee nodded.

"Excellent. That is precisely what we did O." Tee and everyone else in the room looked at Ex, with all of them but Lemres looking angry. Lemres quickly went to insert himself into the situation.

"I CAN'T believe that this isn't O! I could have sworn that this was the real O. Aw well, I'll just take 'im and leave. Let's go, faker," Lemres said, clearly pretending to be surprised. He roughly grabbed Ex by the arm and hurried to leave, but Draco was blocking the door.

"No you ain't! We are finding out who this is, and then we're going to KILL THEM!"

Ex screamed at that, breaking out of Lemres' grasp and using his small body to get by Draco, flying over her head as fast as he could as she missed her grab.

"AFTER THEM!" Draco, Tee, and Suketoudara chased after Ex, with Lemres quickly following them. They ran all throughout Primp Town, causing chaos everywhere they went. Klug ended up getting trampled and glass on some of the store windows got smashed, so glass was now littering the streets. Ex also managed to accidentally crash into Ringo and the others at the fountain, pushing all of them into the water, and the spell wore off at the same time that Ex went into the water. Everyone but Ex got up out of the water, dripping wet.

"Ugh," Arle exclaimed, shaking in an attempt to get some of the water off her. "What the heck just happened?"

"I think that O just crashed into us," Ringo replied, peering into the fountain water. She screamed, jumping back as Ex pulled himself upwards, shaking his head rapidly.

"Oh my gosh, what the heck?! What happened to O?" Amitie said, grabbing onto Ringo's arm tightly.

"Gugu gu?" Carbuncle questioned, going into Arle's arms.

"I don't know Carby," Arle responded, a little frightened. "What did you do to O Ex?"

Ex started to look around, even more scared than the group in front of him. "I'll tell you everything in due time, but you have to hide me! If you see O, Draco, Suketoudara, and Tee coming this way, cover for me. If Lemres comes around, tell him I'm here. Do that for me and I'll explain everything, I promise! Oh gosh, here they come!" Ex quickly dunked into the fountain, and the group turned around to see the aforementioned group coming their way. The group arrived and stopped to ask where Ex went.

"Hey you," Draco said, panting heavily. "Any chance you saw O come around here? Not the O we have by our side, but a second O."

The girls and Carbuncle looked at each other before they looked back to the group. Arle took a deep breath before answering.

"Nope. Haven't seen him."

"Hmph. Wait a minute, why are you guys soaking wet?"

"Oh, we just fell into the fountain after... roughhousing for a while." Arle gave a little awkward chuckle before Draco huffed.

"Alright then, fine. We'll be on our way."

Draco and the others went on their way around the fountain to keep on chasing the fake O. Once they got far enough away, Amitie went to grab Ex out of the fountain water, pulling him upwards by his hair.

"OW! What was that for?" Ex exclaimed, rubbing his head.

"You got some explaining to do Ex," Amitie said, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"Yeah," Ringo chimed in. "Why the heck did you look like O, and why were they chasing you?"

"Oh, right," Ex said, clearing his throat and getting out of the fountain. He gave his explanation, telling the group about all the events of the day up to the point where he crashed into them.

"Ohhhhhhh," everyone said simultaneously, nodding their heads as they understood.

"But hold on," Ringo said. "Where's Lemres? He would've definitely followed along to get you out of trouble."

Just as Ringo finished her sentence, Lemres came running up to them, now with two bags in his hands.

"Hey Ex! Glad to see that you made it out alive!"

Ex deadpanned at Lemres. "WHERE WERE YOU!?" He said angrily, putting both his hands onto Lemres shoulders and shaking him vigorously.

"Wh-Whoa Ex! Ca-Ca-Calm down!"

Ex took his hands off Lemres, still angry at him.

"So, I started to get tired chasing after you guys. I was also still using my magic to keep you looking like O, so I got tired even faster. So I maybe decided to stop by the candy store again to get my energy back up and I stopped using the spell," He explained, his voice cracking near the end of the explanation.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME," Ex screamed. "I COULD'VE DIED! AND YOU DECIDED TO GET CANDY AND END THE SPELL!? ABSOLUTE HORSESH-"

Lemres shoved a jumbo-sized rainbow colored lollipop into Ex's mouth, making him mumble the last part of his word. Ex quickly pulled it out of his mouth, making some of his saliva drip on the floor. He licked the inside of his mouth, and his eyes widened as he smiled wide, deciding to cool down and lick the lollipop. Lemres wiped the sweat from his forehead and sighed.

"Let's go home Ex," Lemres said, grabbing Ex by the arm gently and bringing back to his home. The girls and Carbuncle were left chuckling after the interaction they just witnessed.

A couple minutes later...

Lemres and Ex arrived at Lemres' house. Lemres opened the door, and inside, the house was a little messed up and the kitchen had a little fire going. Schezo and Dark Prince were at arms, as Schezo had his sword wielded and Dark Prince had a cataclysm charged up. They both also looked ruffled.

"What the heck is goin' on here!?" Lemres exclaimed, rushing inside to get between the two boys. Schezo and Dark Prince both stood down, still angry at one another. "Why are you guys fightin'?"

"Schezo took the last package of Kraft Mac N' Cheese and ate it all by himself! It was supposed to be MY dinner! I don't have anything else to eat!"

"This would not have happened if you had just wrote your name on the box! How was I supposed to know it was yours?"

"I'm the only one here that eats Kraft Mac N' Cheese on the daily! You should've already known that!"

"Alright already, that's enough! Lemres said, intervening. "Schezo, that Kraft Mac N' Cheese was Dark Prince's and you should've known that. Dark Prince, you shouldn't overreact when someone eats a package of Kraft Mac N' Cheese, we can always get more. And why is the kitchen on fire?"

Schezo and Dark Prince huffed and crossed their arms.

"You know that Schezo only knows how to make cakes right? And since he ate my Kraft Mac N' Cheese, he would've had to cook it himself."

"Oh, right," Lemres replied, shaking his head disappointedly. "Whatever, just go to your rooms."

Schezo and Dark Prince did as they were told, still angry at one another. Lemres then went to the kitchen and pulled out the fire extinguisher, putting the fire out. He then went to the living room to start cleaning up their mess, and after he was done, he repaired anything that was broken with his magic. After that, he took Ex by the arm again, with Ex still licking the lollipop. He set him down on the couch, and then went to his room to create the ultimate sweet. He took the ingredients out of the bag and opened everything up. He took his candy bowl and put the ingredients inside in order...

2 hours later

It was done.

The ultimate sweet was finished being concocted, and it shined in all its glory. Lemres was now very excited. He took a moment to take a picture of it with his phone, so he would never forget what it looked like. He also quickly changed his phone background and lock screen to the image before putting it away. He went back to the living room to see Ex, crashed on the couch after his sugar rush. He shook him lightly, getting Ex to slowly wake up.

"Ohhh," Ex groaned, holding his head as he adjusted himself upwards.

"Hey Ex. Sorry to wake you, but I wanted to let you know that it's done. My perfect sweet is finished," Lemres said, holding the product in his hand.

"Oh, that's nice," Ex replied, stretching a little bit. Lemres looked at the sweet and smiled, breaking it in half. He handed Ex one of the halves.

"Oh.... for me?" Ex asked, taking Lemres' offer. "Isn't it a bad idea to feed someone sugar after they crash?"

"Nah, you'll be fine. Your body will be too tired to start another sugar rush. And besides, after all we've been through, I felt like we should share it. Ready?"

Ex smiled widely with joy, something that hasn't happened for a while. A tear started falling from his eye, and he quickly wiped it away, sniffling a little.

"I'm ready."

Lemres and Ex took their bite at the same time, letting the flavors melt into their mouths. They both swallowed the food and smiled, satisfied with the ultimate sweet.


	6. Apple Of My Eye

It was a peaceful day at the Suzaran Shopping Square. Arle, Amitie, Carbuncle, Ringo, Tee, and O were hanging out, walking around to check out the store displays. It had been a while since they hung out because Tee and the rest of the Tetra Gang were too busy settling into Suzaran, and besides, their schedules clashed.

"This was pretty fun, huh guys?" Ringo said as they were walking back to Ringo's parents' store.

"It sure has been," Tee responded, smiling brightly.

"We oughta do this again sometime! Next time we can check out all of Primp Town's stores! I'm already so excited!" Amitie squealed.

"Gugu gugu!" Carbuncle said, causing everyone to laugh. After a couple of minutes, they finally made it back to the store, satisfied with their time together.

"Amitie and I will see you guys later! Bye!" Arle said, waving off Ringo, Tee, and O.

"See ya!" Ringo said, waving back as the two girls and Carbuncle started their departure to Primp Town. But just as they were leaving, a thunderstorm suddenly started, crashing down lightning bolts at infrequent times while the rain started to pour down.

"What the heck is going on!?" Ringo exclaimed, shielding her body as best as she could with her arms.

"I don't know," Tee responded, grabbing onto O's arm. "But we'd better get inside fast! Come on!"

Ringo, Tee, and O ran inside the store, followed by Arle, Amitie, and Carbuncle. They quickly shut the door behind them.

"When the heck did this thunderstorm get so violent? It just started so suddenly!" Amitie exclaimed, taking her red puyo hat off to squeeze the water out of it.

"I don't know," Ringo responded. "How could this have happened? We don't know anyone that could change the weather like that, and there was no news that there was going to be a thunderstorm today. Something seems off…"

"Maybe it could've been a botched spell by Mrs. Accord or one of the other Primp Town students? This has to be some kind of magic," Tee said, shaking his hair out a little.

"But that doesn't make any sense," Amitie said, scratching her chin to help her think of an answer. "We aren't learning how to change the weather, and nevertheless it isn't even something we learn about in general!"

"I think I know who did this," Arle said with a frown on her face, looking out the door's glass panel. Everyone went to the window to see what she was looking at, and it was revealed that Dark Prince was flying in the sky, completely unaffected by the thunderstorm. Once he got everyone's attention, he flew down to the doors, peering into the store.

"Hello everyone," he said, muffled by the thunderstorm and closed doors. "Hey Arly~. You're looking absolutely magnificent today. Have you recently done something to your hair? It looks even more refined than the last time I saw you~."

Arle purposefully over-exaggerated her gag, pointing her finger at her open mouth with her tongue sticking out, making a gagging noise with her eyes closed. Dark Prince flared his nostrils, trying not to cry after Arle just insulted him. 

"Well, you didn't have to do that! That was uncalled for!" Dark Prince took a deep breath and rubbed his temples. After he calmed down, he went ahead and forced the doors open, making everyone take a step back. He stepped in and pointed at Ringo.

"Whatever, I'm not here for you anyways. I'm here for Ringo!" He quickly sprinted towards Ringo and picked her up swiftly. He then rushed out of the store before anyone could stop him, taking flight towards his castle as the thunderstorm had stopped just as suddenly as it had begun. The group rushed out of the store to watch Dark Prince and Ringo flying away.

"Oh no! Ringo just got kidnapped by Dark Prince-."

"RINGOOOOOOO," Tee exclaimed, extending his arm outwards towards the two as he slowly shed a manly tear. Arle and Amitie just stared at him after he did so.

"What are we doing just standing here?" Tee asked, his manly tear evaporating on his cheek. "Let's go and save Ringo! Come on O!"

Tee and O began to rush after Dark Prince and Ringo, as Arle, Amitie, and Carbuncle followed after them. After running for a few minutes, Tee and O ended up running into a tree, since they were too busy looking up at Dark Prince and Ringo. They fell down on one another as Arle, Amitie, and Carbuncle caught up, looking down at them and trying not to laugh.

"You okay Tee?" Arle asked, extending her hand towards Tee. Tee took her hand and stood up, along with O, as he rubbed his head in pain.

"Yeah…. I'll manage. Let's just focus on getting Ringo back."

Slowly, the group headed out into the forest, making their way to Dark Prince's castle. However, little did they know that someone was watching them…

With Dark Prince and Ringo...

"Put me down!" Ringo exclaimed, flailing in Dark Prince's arms as she tried to get away from him.

"Not yet! We have to get to my castle first! Then we'll wait for Arly and her friends to get there! It'll only be a few more minutes before we arrive!"

Ringo sighed, and she crossed her arms angrily, giving up on trying to escape. She was partially surprised by how much she was struggling to get out of Dark Prince's arms considering that, well, it's Dark Prince.

After a boring few minutes of flying, the duo arrived at Dark Prince's castle, with Dark Prince flying in and straight up to the top of the castle, where his potions and Carbuncle toy collection were. Ringo sighed depressedly as Dark Prince finally let her down.

"What do you think about my castle's top floor? Pretty impressive, is it not?"

"Looks like a room a 5-year old would have…" Ringo mumbled quietly in response.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" Dark Prince screamed, ready to charge one of his Cataclysms.

"NOTHING, NOTHING," Ringo exclaimed out of fear. "I said it looks wonderful!"

"That's what I thought," Dark Prince said, putting his arms down.

'I hope that the others will save me soon…' Ringo thought to herself, looking around the room fearfully.

Back with the others…

The group was making their way towards Dark Prince's castle, walking past many trees and some odd rocks as they did so. Carbuncle was riding on Arle's head while they were walking.

"Wait, stop," Tee said, holding his arm out and stopping the girls and O from going forward.

"Why are you doing this Tee? I thought you really wanted to-"

"Shhshhshhu," Tee whispered, putting his finger over Arle's mouth. The group waited in silence for a few moments before Arle took Tee's finger off her mouth.

"Any particular reason why you made us stop?"

"I swear that I heard something. It feels like someone is watching us…" Tee responded, looking around aimlessly.

"We're fine Tee. You don't have to be such a worrywart! Let's continue on our quest!" Amitie said, smiling as she began to walk.

"Mm…." Tee mumbled as everyone began to walk without him. "Aw well," he said, shrugging it off and following along.

The group walked for another minute before Carbuncle got up from Arle's head, perking its ears up and looking behind the group.

"Gugugu!"

"What's wrong Carby?" Arle said, taking Carbuncle off her head and into her arms. "What are you looking at?"

"Gugugu gugu gugu!" Carbuncle responded, now looking angry as it broke away from Arle's arms and began to run away from them.

"What are you doing Carby!?" Arle exclaimed in surprise, running after it. Amitie, Tee, and O followed suit, chasing after Arle. Carbuncle made it to a seemingly random tree and looked up at it, before beginning to try and climb it. Arle and the others arrived, and Arle took action, trying to climb up after it.

"Are you crazy Carbuncle!? You could hurt yourself climbing up so high!"

Up at the tree's top, the leaves began to ruffle vigorously.

"Uh, Arle? I think you should get down from there," Tee said worriedly.

"I have to get Carbuncle back!" Arle responded, ignoring Tee.

"Pipi pi," O said, trying to coax Arle down as well.

"Trust us," Amitie chimed in, "You do NOT want to be climbing that tree any longer!"

Arle sighed, looking up and seeing that Carbuncle wasn't too far ahead of her. It was kind of a slow climber after all. She quickly climbed up to Carbuncle and grabbed it from the tree with one of her arms.

"Guys, I'm going to drop Carbuncle. Be ready to catch it!"

The group was ready to catch Carbuncle now, with the three of them formatting themselves in a triangle. Arle looked down to see them and then yeeted Carbuncle down, and the three of them caught it. She then quickly shimmied down the tree herself, making it to solid ground after a few seconds.

"Whew," Arle said tiredly, wiping some sweat off her forehead. "Now then, what were you climbing the tree for again?"

Before Carbuncle could respond, the tree's leaves shook even more rapidly, and a shadowy figure popped out of it, jumping to another tree. The group was now scared, and they huddled together fearfully. The shadowy figure jumped down to a lower tree branch, and the sun was able to shine down on them, revealing who they were.

"Schezo!?" the group exclaimed as Schezo jumped down once more to the ground.

"Yes, it is I, and I have come for you!" He said, pointing his sword towards Arle. The group stopped huddling and tried their best to stifle their laughter, failing to do so as they laughed at Schezo.

"Huh?" Schezo questioned, lowering his sword. "What is so funny?"

The group was still laughing at Schezo, and Amitie, Carbuncle, and O fell to the ground, still laughing at him. Schezo began to blush, his eyebrows furrowing at the group.

"What is the meaning of this! Was it something I said?" he said, with his voice cracking at the end. After another minute or two, the group finished their laughter, and Amitie, Carbuncle, and O got back up. Amitie and Arle wiped tears of laughter from their cheeks, and Amitie was still snickering.

"Oh, it's nothing… Go on, continue with what you were going to say," Arle said, smirking.

Schezo cleared his throat and raised his sword once more towards Arle. "I have come for you Arle. I will-."

The group broke out into laughter once more, and Schezo sighed before lowering his sword again.

"Oh, come on already. What is it that is making you all laugh so much?"

The group ignored him, continuing to laugh at his words. Schezo scrunched the bridge of his nose and sighed again. He raised his sword AGAIN and walked towards the group, pointing it at Arle's face.

"You will now cease your laughter and battle me in Puyo Puyo, Arle."

Arle stopped her laughter, taking a deep breath after bursting out into laughter for the second time. The rest of the group followed suit, ceasing their laughter as Schezo stared angrily at Arle.

"Ah, Schezo. I'd love to have a Puyo Puyo battle with you, but I just don't have the time right now. I'm busy trying to save Ringo from Dark Prince. We can battle later."

Arle moved around Schezo's sword and walked away. The group tried to follow her, but Schezo stopped them with his sword. He then walked up to Amitie and put his sword to her neck, getting behind her and holding her still with his free arm, wrapping it around her body tightly.

"You will not walk away from me Arle. We shall battle now, or Amitie will perish!"

Arle turned around and quietly gasped in surprise when she saw what was happening. The group went to Arle to join her before turning around to face Schezo. Arle got into a fighting stance and Carbuncle joined her, jumping out in front of her and getting into its own fighting stance.

"Fine. If it's a Puyo battle you want, it's a Puyo battle you'll get!"

"Excellent!" Schezo released Amitie and put his sword into his scabbard, smirking at the group. Amitie ran to the group as Tee and O comforted her.

"Are you okay Amitie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, though I feel violated…" Amitie responded depressedly. Arle frowned, staring even more intensely at Schezo. A best of three Puyo battle then initiated between Arle and Schezo…

5 minutes later…

"I can't believe it! How could I lose!?" Schezo exclaimed, kneeling down on one knee as he stared at the ground frustrated.

"Well, maybe if you stopped trying to set up a gtr and actually tried to send garbage to me, you could've won," Arle said, shrugging as she walked over to Schezo. She bent down and extended a hand towards Schezo, which he reluctantly accepted.

"You were still a worthy opponent," she continued as she helped Schezo up. "I would've been in big trouble if I didn't send that harassment. You're a pretty good Puyo battler to be honest."

"Yeah, yeah…" Schezo responded, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. As Arle and the group walked away, he swiftly jumped back to the treetops, saddened by his loss…

Meanwhile…

"Must I explain to you why I didn't kidnap Arly and instead you, again? Ugh, I'll do it anyways. Arle has magic. You don't have magic. I tried kidnapping her multiple times and failed due to her amazing power. What else is there for me to explain?"

"Just make it stop!" Ringo screamed, her hands holding her head. "I get the point already! You DON'T have to explain it to me again!"

She walked away from Dark Prince, rubbing her head and pacing in circles. Her hair began to frizz a little from the stress of being forced into Dark Prince's custody.

"How much longer could it take to get here and save me?" Ringo thought, trying to come up with an excuse for the group. She failed to do so, however, and she decided to sit down on the floor and think of a way out. She looked around the room and tried to think about taking one of Dark Prince's items and using it against him to escape. Unfortunately for her, all the items in the room were either soft or hidden away behind locked cabinets. She decided to stay put and bide her time, hoping that she would be saved soon…

Back with the others…

The group was traversing through the forest at a good pace. They were in the thick of the forest, which was only about 10 minutes away from their approximate location. They passed by trees and bushes on their way to the castle. As they were passing by a tree, however, they saw Draco standing beside a different tree, rubbing her face rapidly. They attempted to pass by, but Draco noticed them walking by and over-reacted, jumping back and throwing something out of her hands.

"What the heck are you guys doing here!?" Draco exclaimed, pointing a finger towards the group.

"Uh, we're on our way to Dark Prince's place," Amitie responded as the group continued to walk past Draco. Draco started fuming and ran out in front of the group, stopping them in their tracks.

"Ugh, what do you want Draco? We're kind of busy," Arle said coldly.

"I want to know why you're heading to Dark Prince's place and why you felt the need to pass by MY space."

Arle blinked twice in succession. "That's none of your business to know why we're going somewhere. And your space? We're in the forest, for crying out loud!" Arle extended her arms outwards and looked around the forest. Draco didn't take this lightly, however, and started to bang her foot down on the ground repeatedly, fire escaping her mouth.

"WELL YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO PASS BY ME TO GET TO DARK PRINCE'S PLACE! YOU MUST BE HERE TO CHALLENGE MY BEAUTY! YOU KNOW ABOUT HOW I USE LEAVES TO SMOOTH MY FACE WITH NATURAL OILS AND YOU WANT TO PUT ME DOWN FOR IT! I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!"

Draco stopped pounding her foot after her rant, breathing heavily as she noticed that the group was gone.

"WHERE DID YOU GO!?"

Draco turned around to see the group was speed walking away from her, and it fueled her anger even more. She decided to use her Fire Breath spell and shot a ball of fire towards the group, which nailed O in the back since he was in the back of the group. He fell down and hit the ground with a small fire starting on his back.

"Oh no! O! Are you okay buddy?" Tee quickly turned around and smacked O's back repeatedly to put out the fire, which he was able to do. He helped O up and looked over to Draco angrily, walking back towards her.

"You didn't have to do that you know. You could've let us pass by peacefully." Tee took his fist and pounded it against his hand, signifying that he was ready to fight. "I can tell that peace isn't an option for you. I'll gladly fight you."

Draco smirked and got into a fighting stance, breathing a little fire to taunt Tee. Tee got into his own stance, and then their battle began. Draco lunged towards Tee and a slap fight ensued, with Tee and Draco slapping each other's faces repeatedly. Arle and Amitie looked at each other before looking back at their 'fight,' and they both laughed at it. After laughing, Arle walked over to them and separated them as they aimlessly kept on slapping the air in front of them.

"Are you done fighting yet ladies?"

Tee and Draco stopped slapping the air and turned their heads away from each other, and Draco huffed.

"Whatever, I'd rather fight you than space boy over here," Draco replied, smacking Arle's arm away from her. Arle sighed and shook her head disappointedly.

"We're busy. We already got distracted by Schezo earlier, and now you're being a distraction! You can wait until we're done saving Ringo. Come on guys," Arle said, grabbing Tee by his shirt and dragging him back to the rest of the group. Draco huffed again and crossed her arms, thinking of whether she should keep trying to fight Arle or not. She decided against it and went back to the tree she was at, picking two leaves from it and rubbing it against her face.

"Hmph, whatever. I can spend more time rubbing natural oils on my face."

Meanwhile…

"PLEASE! JUST STOP THIS TORTURE!" Ringo screamed, covering her ears and clenching her eyes shut as she was forced by Dark Prince to watch his home videos with him.

"Oh, come on! Why would I stop the video? Don't you want to watch more cute Carbunny videos?"

"NO!" Ringo got up from the couch swiftly and walked to the other side of the room, where she sat down on the floor and started to cry. Her hair was now really messed up, being extremely frizzy with hairs sticking out of her ponytail curls. Dark Prince walked over to Ringo and noticed that she was crying, and tears started to form in his eyes. Ringo looked up when she heard his sniffles and saw that Dark Prince was crying too.

"Why are you crying?" Ringo asked, sniffling in between some of her words.

"I cry when other people cryyyyyy," Dark Prince responded, breaking down at the end. He plopped down to join Ringo in crying, of which she went back to crying herself.

Back with the group…

They finally arrived.

The group made it to Dark Prince's castle. The drawbridge was down, so the group continued forward cautiously. They climbed up the stairs and finally made it to the top, where they arrived at an unholy scene. They saw Ringo rocking back and forth on the floor facing away from them in the corner and Dark Prince next to her crying.

"What the heck did we just walk in on?" Arle questioned, disturbed by the sight. Dark Prince turned around to see her and shot up, wiping away his tears as fast as he could.

"Nothing! I wasn't crying!" Dark Prince said, struggling to keep his voice from cracking. He sniffled a couple of times before clearing his throat. He picked up Ringo roughly with his hand, holding her up. Arle and the group could now see Ringo in her pathetic state. Her eyes were red from crying, she had dried tears on her cheeks and sweater, and her hair was a mess. They could tell that Ringo was utterly miserable.

"Ringo, are you okay?" Tee asked. Ringo responded with a shake of her head.

"Give us our friend back, Dark Prince!" Amitie exclaimed.

"Pipi!" O joined in, angrily.

"Gugugu!" Carbuncle declared.

"Let her go," Arle said, staring at Dark Prince with hatred in her eyes.

"I will let her go on one condition," Dark Prince responded, holding Ringo tightly. "You have to be my loving wife for all eternity! I'll only let her go then! By the way, you look cute when you're angry Arly~."

"Ugh," Arle responded, taking her finger and over-exaggerating a gag again. Dark Prince frowned and tightened his grip on Ringo in response.

"So, what will it be Arly? Will you be mine forever, or will you let your friend perish in the depths of the Puyo Underworld?"

Dark Prince and the group before him had a stand-off for a good 20 seconds before someone spoke up.

"Arle…. don't do it." Everyone looked at Ringo, who was now looking down at the ground sadly. "I'd rather be banished to the Puyo Underworld than spend one more minute with Dark Prince." She gazed at him, with mixed emotions. It was almost impossible to know how she was feeling at that moment.

"It's okay Ringo, I know what I have to do." Arle walked over to Dark Prince and Ringo.

"Let her go, and I'll be yours."

Ringo gasped and looked at Arle, surprise overtaking her sadness. Dark Prince smiled a goofy grin and let go of Ringo, staring deeply into Arle's eyes. A blush started to take over his face, making it a bright pink. Ringo ran to the group, where they comforted her in a big group hug.

"I'm so glad you decided to make the right choice Arly~. Now, let us be alone," he said, shooing away the group before he took Arle's hands. He cocked his head sideways before going in for the kiss. Before that could happen, however, Arle swiftly kicked Dark Prince in his groin, making his eyes almost pop out from his skull as he quickly went to cover his groin area, falling to the floor in excruciating pain.

"Quick, let's get out of here!" Arle cried out, running away as fast as she could. The group followed, though Ringo was dragging them behind due to the fact that she was very tired from her rough day. However, their escape was easy as the group decided to split up to make it back to their homes, with Tee and O deciding to take Ringo back to Suzaran Town. After a quick half hour sprint through the forest, they made it to Suzaran and to Ringo's place.

"Stay safe, okay Ringo?" Tee said, panting heavily after sprinting for so long.

"I will," she responded tiredly, yawning lightly. Tee smiled and hugged Ringo carefully, of which she returned. After they hugged, she walked inside the store and went straight to her room, locking her bedroom door and windows before going to sleep on her bed. Tee and O went back to the Tetra, where they relaxed in their rooms after the whole ordeal.

Meanwhile, in the forest…

"Gosh dang it Arle! I knew you were too chicken to face me," Draco proudly said, still rubbing leaves against her face. "Aw well, I'm still the prettiest around."


	7. Dark Prince and The Golden Carbuncle

Dark Prince was in his castle, looking through E-Bay on his laptop like he usually did. He was looking for a golden Carbuncle plush so he could finish his plush Carbuncle collection. It was the final piece he needed to complete the collection. He had been looking for it for months, but today was the day that he saw that someone had finally put it up for sale!

"Ooo yes! The golden Carbunny will finally be mine!" The ruler of the Puyo Underworld put in his bid at $500, trying to make sure that if anybody else wanted it, they would have to put in a ton of money to get it. Dark Prince sighed contentedly, relaxing into his comfy chair, putting his arms behind his head. The bid would be going on for a week, so though there was plenty of time for someone else to bid for it, Dark Prince was confident that no one would dare to try and take away his golden Carbuncle. In fact, he was a little too confident…

2 weeks later…

Dark Prince had finally gotten away from Lemres and Schezo after they forced him to join them in cleaning up his Carbuncle collection, which only resulted in one Carbuncle figurine being tossed out due to it being partially broken, though it took some coaxing to make him let go of it. He was on his way to his castle where he could be in private.

*sigh* "I have to get that figurine back! That was one of my favorites of my collection!"

As Dark Prince was flying, he started thinking about his collection at home and how he should move it to the castle, adding on to its already huge stockpile. As he was thinking, he remembered his bid on the golden Carbuncle plush. His eyes widened slightly and he smiled brightly, with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Ooo! I almost forgot about my bid on that adorable Carbunny plush! I must hurry to my castle!" He started to fly even faster, flying over the thick growth of forest that surrounded the castle. Once he arrived, he flew into the window where his 'living room' was. He landed safely and ran to his couch, plopping down and opening up his laptop on the table. 

The light shone in his face as his background and the password screen greeted him. He entered his password (which was ILoveArly227) and waited anxiously for the laptop to load. After what seemed like an eternity, the laptop loaded up the last tab he was on when he last used the laptop. Dark Prince quickly typed in 'E-Bay' to see whether or not he won the bid.

"NOOOOO!" The Dark Prince shrieked, falling to the floor on his knees. Tears started to fall from his eyes as the reality set in; he was outbidded. After crying for an hour, Dark Prince mustered the strength to get up and wipe his eyes. He sat back down on the couch depressedly as he struggled to read the screen due to it being a blur from his hour long crying fest. After a minute or two, his eyes returned to normal and he could read the screen to see that he was outbid by one cent.

"How does anyone even have that much money? I mean, I don't have that much money, but at least Lemres helped out even if he never knew about it," Dark Prince lamented, staring sadly at Lemres' credit card, which was laying next to his laptop. "I MUST find out who bought MY Carbunny plush! Luckily, I know how to hack! Am I ever so glad that I didn't know Arly yet!"

He got to work, quickly typing as he hacked E-Bay to see the IP address of whoever bought the Carbuncle plush. After about 10 minutes of simple hacking, he was able to see the IP address. He quickly punched it into the GPS on his phone and it gave him the exact location of the perpetrator.

"Alright, it's time to pay this Carbunny snatcher a visit!"

Dark Prince took his hand and made a fist, pounding it against his other hand as he hyped himself up to fight whoever had the Carbuncle plush. He got up and flew out of his castle, taking his phone with him as he followed the GPS to a tee. After 20 minutes of flying, he arrived at the house where the person bought the Carbuncle plush, landing on the person's porch. He put his phone away as he knocked roughly on the person's door. After a few seconds of waiting, the door opened, revealing who it was…

"Uhhh…. hey Dark Prince. How did you know that I lived here?" Arle inquired, tilting her head slightly to the left.

Dark Prince was dumbfounded. ARLE had bought the plush? The love of his life took away his one chance of completing his plush Carbuncle collection? 

No, it couldn't be true. The GPS must be wrong. Dark Prince ignored Arle and pulled out his phone, making sure that the GPS was accurate. He was certain that he typed in the IP address correctly, and the GPS said that he was at his desired location.

Crap.

Dark Prince had to quickly think of a reason as to why he was there. He slid his phone into his back pocket again and cleared his throat.

"Well, if you must know, I'm here to see my adorable Carbunny! I miss the little guy, so I was hoping that you'd let me see it! That's all!" Dark Prince smiled brightly, his heart pounding from seeing Arle and from his fear that she wouldn't let him in her house.

"Uh, why would I do that? Why would I invite my worst enemy inside my house to see one of my best friends?"

"Well, I know that you are the most sweet, no, the most kind person this planet has to offer, not to mention the most attractive," Dark Prince responded, trying to butter Arle up. Like usual, it didn't work.

"I'd very much appreciate it if you left now, Dark Prince. Me and Carby are busy right now." Arle attempted to close the door, but Dark Prince moved his arm into the doorway. Arle sighed as she knew he wasn't going to leave without a fight.

"Okay, fine. If you really want to see Carby that bad, then come on in," Arle said tiredly, opening the door all the way. She wasn't in the mood for a Puyo Puyo battle right now, so she just accepted the fact that Dark Prince wouldn't budge without a battle.

"Thank you Arly~. Your kindness is much appreciated!" He walked inside, quickly looking around to see where the Carbuncle plush could be, since he knew she had it in her possession. He looked onto Arle’s couch, seeing Carbuncle sitting there with an unopened delivery box on the coffee table in front of them. Dark Prince silently gasped at the sight, knowing that the golden Carbuncle plush was inside. He quickly rushed to Carbuncle’s side, sitting next to it while staring intensely at the box. Carbuncle was clearly uncomfortable, so it scooched over to the right, almost on the other side of the couch. Arle came around that way and sat in between Dark Prince and Carbuncle, as Dark Prince scooched closer to Arle, keeping his eyes on the box.

“So, uh, Carby, Dark Prince is here to see you. How about you sit next to him?” Arle said, picking Carbuncle up and plopping it on her left side. Carbuncle looked to Arle disappointedly and put his head down.

“Gugu gugu,” Carbuncle mumbled. Arle and Dark Prince collectively gasped, with tears forming in Dark Prince’s eyes.

“Language, Carbuncle. Even I wouldn’t say that about him.”

“It’s okay,” Dark Prince said, holding back the tears. “I understand completely. This is exactly why I want to spend more time with you,” he said, looking at Carbuncle now. He gave a weak smile before looking back at the box, anxiety filling up inside him. “Anyhow, what were you and Carbunny busy with?”

“We were just about to open up this box,” Arle responded, “but since you’re here, we're going to… hang out with you I guess?”

Dark Prince frowned and looked around the room, taking in his surroundings. He was thinking of how he was going to get the box so he could take its contents, and he was thinking of a good distraction that he could pull off to get it. He also wanted to remember her house since, well, it’s Dark Prince, why wouldn’t he want to memorize Arle’s house?

"Alrighty then, let's hang out! Maybe we could… play on your Wii since I see that you have one."

"Fine. What do you want to play? I have Mario Kart, Mario Party 8, Wii Party, Wii Sports, Just Dance…" Arle said, listing off any multiplayer game that she had off the top of her head.

"Ooo! I love me some Just Dance! Let's play that!"

"Okay then," Arle responded, chuckling a little. He may be her least favorite person, but he was cute sometimes. She got up from the couch and went to her Wii, taking out the disc that was inside and putting it in its case before she put in Just Dance. She booted up the Wii and grabbed the 3 nearest Wii remotes, going back to the couch to hand Carbuncle and Dark Prince one Wii remote each.

"Thank you Arly~. You sure know how to put a disc inside a Wii!"

Arle sighed and rolled her eyes at that, turning back to the tv as she powered on her Wii remote. Dark Prince and Carbuncle got off the couch and stood in front of the tv as Arle turned around and clicked on Just Dance and the play button. After a few seconds of waiting, Just Dance was now ready to play.

"What song do you want to dance to, Dark Prince?"

"Whatever song you'd like, Arly~," he responded.

"Mm… Carby, what do you want to dance to?"

"Gugu gu gu!"

"Alrighty then," Arle said, chuckling as she scrolled over to Girls Just Want to Have Fun to select it. 

The game loaded the song and the dancers on the screen got into their positions as the song started to play. As the dancers danced, Dark Prince, Arle, and Carbuncle did the movements needed to play the game, with Dark Prince being the victor of the first dance by a high margin.

"Wow…." Arle said, at a loss for words. "How did you get so good?"

"Well, I love playing Just Dance in my spare time, and I've gotten quite good at it as you can see. I've been pushing myself to get a high score on each song."

"Nice," Arle responded. "I'm actually pleasantly surprised!"

Dark Prince giggled at that as Arle went back to the songs to pick another one to dance to. The trio continued to play Just Dance for about 20 minutes before Arle started to make her way to the kitchen to get her and Carbuncle a snack.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" Arle inquired.

"No, no, that's completely fine. I should be heading back home anyways."

"Ah, you're going home? Well, we'll see you later then!"

Dark Prince nodded. "Bye!"

As Arle and Carbuncle went into the kitchen. Dark Prince smiled deviously and rubbed his hands together. As soon as they were out of his view, he quickly went to the box that was still laying on the table, swiping it and taking off through the front door. 

He quickly started to fly back to his castle, holding onto the box tightly. After a while, he made it back and landed safely, running to grab a knife to open the box. He carefully cut the tape, and when he opened the box, it shone brightly, making Dark Prince's eyes widen with excitement. He picked up the golden Carbuncle carefully, beaming brightly as he held it close to him. He spent a minute hugging it before his cell phone rudely interrupted the moment.

"Ugh, what could this be?!" He took his cell phone out of his pocket and saw that Lemres was calling him. He angrily answered the call, putting the phone up to his ear.

"What do you want, Lemres? I'm in the middle of something very important!"

"Get back home right now! You're in big trouble if you did what I think you did!"

"Whatever," Dark Prince mumbled before he hung up on Lemres. He got up and put the golden Carbuncle plush in his Carbuncle plush collection, putting it in front of the other plushies. He then made his way to his home that he shared with Lemres and Schezo, still mad at Lemres for taking him away from the plush he had just gotten. After a while of flying, he arrived back home to see Lemres, Arle, and Carbuncle standing in front of the house, waiting for him.

"Dark Prince, did you take Arle and Carbuncle's plushie?"

Dark Prince gulped quickly. He also quickly crossed his arms defensively and glanced at the ground for a few seconds, before looking back up at the trio in front of him. "Of course I didn't take their plush. Why would I do that?"

"Oh come on Dark Prince. YOU were in our house and YOU left with the box. When we came out of the kitchen, we saw that the box was gone. And besides, it was only the three of us so you're the only person that could've taken the box. Give it back!" Arle responded, raising her voice at Dark Prince. She glared angrily at him as he slowly put his arms down, and tears started to form in his eyes.

"....I'm sorry…" Dark Prince quietly said, as he started to break out into tears again. Arle and Lemres both groaned as Carbuncle went over to Dark Prince, patting his arm gently. As Dark Prince was crying, he stifled his tears to see who touched him, and seeing Carbuncle next to him helped to put him at ease, even if it was only slightly.

"Gugu gugu gu gu gugu gu!"

Dark Prince wiped the flowing tears away from his eyes as he sniffled loudly. "Really?"

"Gugu!"

"You're the best, Carbunny," Dark Prince said, getting Carbuncle into a hug. He hugged Carbuncle tightly as it hugged him back.

"Are you sure about this Carby? It cost a lot to get the plush."

"Gu," Carbuncle responded, getting out of Dark Prince's hug and going back to Arle, smiling.

"You're so kind, Carby. The world could use more people like you," Arle said. "Well, we'll be heading home now. Enjoy the plush, Dark Prince."

Arle and Carbuncle went on their way home as Dark Prince sighed, relieved that he could keep the plush after all.

"Am I still in trouble?"

"Nah, if they say it's fine for you to keep the plushie, then you're aren't in trouble anymore," Lemres responded.

"Whew!" Dark Prince said, wiping away some extra tears from his face again. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going back to my Carbunny plush."

"Alright. But before you go, do you happen to know where my credit card is? I've been trying to find it all day but I can't find it."

Dark Prince started to sweat a little. "Uhh, no, I-I haven't seen it anywhere." He smiled awkwardly as he began his flight back to his castle, rapidly ascending away from Lemres.


	8. Social Skills 101

Rulue sighed quietly as she readjusted her position crouching down behind a bush. She was busy staring dreamily at Dark Prince, who had no clue that Rulue was spying on him. This was starting to be a somewhat common occurrence since about a few months ago. Rulue didn't really know how to win Dark Prince's heart, so she either creepily followed him around or hid while staring at him, as she is doing right now. She always tried to think of different ways to approach him, but she never felt like it was the right time, and besides, she didn't know what to say or how to say it.

Dark Prince was in the middle of doing something he did bi-weekly, that being exercise in Suzaran's park. He was doing some push-ups and had a current streak of 40, which he usually didn't get to. As he continued, Rulue was gushing about how strong and handsome Dark Prince was.

"My, my, Dark Prince looks so ravishingly fine as he does his exercises~. So strong and good-looking~," Rulue said, whispering beneath her breath.

"Uh, hey Rulue, what are you doing being this bush? Quite uncouth of you," Raffina whispered, ducking down to Rulue's level. Rulue jumped out a fear and let out a quiet yelp as she fell down on her back. This alerted Dark Prince, and he lost the strength in his arms, so he dropped face first onto the ground. He quickly scrambled up and went over to the bush to see what was going on.

"Rulue? Raffina? What are you two doing behind this bush?" Dark Prince asked, blushing slightly out of embarrassment with a confused look on his face.

Rulue quickly got up and on her feet, stretching her back out and rubbing her sides.

"Oh, uh, we were just seeing how luxurious this bush's leaves were, now isn't that right Raffina?"

Raffina sighed and giggled. "Why yes, that is precisely what we were doing. I've never seen such a… thriving bush."

"Uh, okay, that's kind of weird, but whatever I guess." Dark Prince walked away and decided to just head home after that interaction. As soon as he was far enough away, Rulue sighed sadly and walked to the other side of the bush, staring longingly at Dark Prince.

"Love troubles?" Raffina inquired.

"Yeah… I just don't know what to do. I've tried to chase him and tell him how much I adore and love him, and now I'm just being creepy and spying on him. I just don't know what to do…"

"Yeah, I have noticed you following him sometimes. I knew you liked him, but not this badly." Raffina took a second to ponder something.

"I think it'd be best if you get help with how to speak with him, and while you're at it, help with how to act properly as a woman, or at least as a person around him," Raffina suggested, ending the sentence in a condescending tone.

All of a sudden, a figure popped up from behind the bush Rulue was just hiding behind only a few moments ago.

"Love problems? I can help with that!"

Rulue and Raffina both screamed together and looked to see Risukuma standing there.

"How the heck did you get there!? WHEN did you get there!?" Rulue shrieked, as she hurried to hug Raffina out of fear.

"No time to explain. We must solve the love problem at hand! So you want to know how to talk to Dark Prince and how to act around him? Let me help!"

Rulue processed his words, and smiled as she let go of Raffina, who then quickly brushed herself off.

"You can help me? Well then, absolutely! Teach me anything I need to know!"

"Excellent!" Risukuma smiled brightly. "I'm starting to get excited!"

Rulue and Raffina frowned at that statement.

"Uhh, okay, I don't think that this is the time to get... 'excited,' but you do you I guess," Rulue said, causing Risukuma to tilt his head to the side slightly out of confusion. "So what are we doing first?"

_5 minutes later..._

"What's the purpose of this?" Rulue asked, staring at the picture of Dark Prince that Risukuma had plastered onto a basketball.

"Why, this is for a test," Risukuma answered. "I want to see how you normally talk to and act around Dark Prince, so I can then decide what we need to work on. Go on, talk to Dark Prince," he said, holding the basketball up to Rulue.

"Are you sure this test is going to work? This is literally just a ball with Dark Prince's face on it, of course Rulue is going to act and talk normally," Raffina said in disbelief with a scowl on her face.

"Shh shh. This will work," Risukuma responded quietly.

Rulue cleared her throat as she prepared to imagine that the basketball was Dark Prince himself. She put her hand on her hip and smiled awkwardly.

"Wow Dark Prince, you look great today~. I don't remember your horns looking so sharp and cute. And did you do something to your hair? It looks gorgeously luxuriant~. And might I say, your face is-."

"Ok, ok, stop," Risukuma interrupted. "I see many areas of improvement here."

Rulue sighed and took her hand off her hip and put her face in a neutral position. Raffina was chuckling as quietly as she could before Rulue looked over and glared darts at her.

"What was that performance? I've never seen something as comical as what my eyes and ears just had to witness," Raffina said, still chuckling.

Rulue kept her eyebrows furrowed in anger and looked away, a small blush forming on her face. She quickly covered her face in embarrassment as Raffina walked over to her and put her hand on Rulue's shoulder.

"Aw, you know I'm just teasing you, right? I know how much of a mess you can be when it comes to Dark Prince. I hope I didn't offend you…"

Rulue uncovered her now bright red face and looked back at Raffina, sighing as she didn't know how to respond. Raffina responded by smiling, giving Rulue a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Okay, I've finished writing a list of things we need to work on," Risukuma said, turning around with a notebook and pencil in hand. "We should start by making you more comfortable around Dark Prince, and then we can work on your body language and appropriate topics of discussion for you to have with him."

"I'm not really feeling up to this now," Rulue responded, sheepishly rubbing her left arm. "Could we do this some other time? I need to clear my mind."

"Why of course. This will give me time to think of different courses of action that we can take. Come back here whenever you're ready. Love is always on the horizon," Risukuma said, nodding to himself.

"Thank you," Rulue said, as she left with Raffina to go back to the general area that they were at earlier. On the way, the two of them talked.

"I feel like such a fool, you know?" Rulue sighed, staring at the ground disappointedly. "Maybe Dark Prince and I are not meant to be…"

"Don't say that Rulue. I'm sure that you and Dark Prince will be together… Listen, I'm not good at cheering people up, and I'm not the type to be sappy about romance. However, you shouldn't be beating yourself up for this. I believe that the two of you will make it as a couple one day, even if that day isn't today, or tomorrow, or some day in the near future."

"Thank you, Raffina…. I needed to hear that."

"No problem." Raffina smiled, before looking around the area. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I think I'll just head back home and rest for a while. My mind will surely be clear after a good nap."

"Okay, have a good rest, Rulue. See you later."

"Bye," Rulue responded, waving Raffina off as she went to her home, which was quite a ways off in Primp Town. After about a half hour of walking and riding a bus to her house, she went inside, going straight to her bedroom and laying down on her bed, sighing as she did so. She glanced over to her right and saw the family picture she had from when she was younger. She picked it up, looking over the picture detail by detail. This was from a much simpler time, back when she was a kid. This picture was taken around the time when she had started learning martial arts, picking the skill up from her father. This reminded her that her mother wasn't fond of the idea of her daughter doing strenuous activity like what martial arts required. She chuckled, thinking of the times when her mother and father would petilly argue about her learning fighting techniques. As if on cue, Minotauros walked in.

"Hello lady Rulue, welcome home! Is something bothering you at the moment? You don't usually look over that picture."

Rulue put the picture back on the nightstand, readjusting her position upwards. "Hello, Minotauros. Everything is just fine, I'm just clearing my mind… Speaking of which, could you get out of the room? I'd like to rest now."

"Of course lady Rulue! Sleep well my master!" Minotauros quickly stepped out of the room as soon as he finished his sentence, closing the door behind him. Rulue sighed and turned over to her side, as she slowly closed her eyes and relaxed her body to sleep…

_2 hours later..._

Rulue stretched as she began to wake up from her slumber, as the late afternoon light shone brightly on her bed. She sat up, rubbing eyes softly. She got up and went to the bathroom, doing her business before she made it to the living room, where she saw that the coffee table had a serving of shrimp salad on it, as well as a fruit salad, with Minotauros sitting down on the couch watching tv.

"Hello, Minotauros," Rulue said. "What's all this?"

"Oh, lady Rulue!" Minotauros exclaimed excitedly, looking over to her with a big smile on his face. "I made lunch for us! I thought you would've been hungry after your rest, so I preemptively made you one of your favorite lunch items!"

"Aw, that's sweet of you, Minotauros." Minotauros blushed after hearing that, nodding his head as Rulue sat down next to him to eat with him. "I was actually feeling a little hungry…"

After about 20 minutes, the two roommates finished their lunch, with Minotauros ending it with a big belch of satisfaction, which prompted Rulue to giggle.

"Ah, Minotauros. Not the most formal when it comes to eating it seems," Rulue said. The two of them didn't usually eat together, even though they lived in a pretty small house.

"Hehe," Minotauros chuckled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Rulue got up from the couch after wiping her mouth, heading to the kitchen to get a drink. She pulled a carton of orange juice from the fridge, and poured herself a cup, putting the carton back to the fridge. She took a swig as she headed back to the living room, sitting down next to Minotauros once more.

"You know, I really needed this, Minotauros," Rulue said, taking another sip. "I haven't been feeling quite the best as I usually do, so I really appreciate your kindness," she continued, smiling gently at Minotauros.

"Ah, no problem at all lady Rulue! It's my pleasure to make you lunch and cheer you up when you're feeling down!" Minotauros blushed once again, getting up to put the dishes into the sink for him to clean later. As he did this, Rulue had finished her cup of orange juice, putting it down on the table and giving a small sigh of satisfaction. She thought about heading to Risukuma's place to get help with her social skills. She tried to shake off the thought, but it kept crawling into her mind. She disappointedly sighed quietly, shaking her head sadly.

"What's on your mind, lady Rulue?" Minotauros inquired, looking sadly at Rulue with worry.

"Just some love problems…" Rulue admitted, looking away from Minotauros.

"Oh, is that all? I've had love problems for as long as I can remember…." Minotauros responded quietly, remembering how Rulue saved him on that fateful day. He blushed furiously, remembering her soft touch as she helped heal the wound on his eye, from when he had gotten into a fight with a bigger minotaur. Of course, his eye ended up scarring, leaving a mark on his right eye for life. Rulue had found him beat up, and she helped nurse him back to health. It was then when Minotauros decided to repay her with his life, becoming her bodyguard and protecting her from any and all harm. 

After reminiscing, he rushed to Rulue's side, comforting her by pulling her into a hug. Rulue initially reacted with shock, her eyes widening in surprise. After the shock had passed her by, she tightly hugged him back, happiness and warmth flowing through her body. They hugged for a good 30 seconds, before Minotauros pulled back, staring lovingly into Rulue's eyes.

"Thank you for the hug, Minotauros. You can let go now," Rulue said, as Minotauros listened and let her go.

"You know what? I'm going to solve my problems, and it starts now!" Rulue got up from the couch and started to make her way to Risukuma's place.

"Yes, you do it lady Rulue!" Minotauros cheered her on as Rulue headed out the door…

_About 35 minutes later..._

Rulue had finally made it back to Risukuma's place, knocking on the door. Risukuma opened the door, smiling when he saw that it was Rulue.

"Welcome back, Rulue. Come on in, you're just in time! I just finished planning what to do with you!"

Rulue walked into the home again, as they went down into the basement like last time.

"So, the first thing that we should do is have a Puyo Puyo battle!"

"What?" Rulue questioned. "What does that have to do with building up my social skills around Dark Prince?"

"This is to help warm and loosen you up! Very important before we get into the learning," Risukuma said, nodding to himself.

"Hmph, fine then. Let's have a Puyo Puyo battle!"

After a couple of rounds of Puyo Puyo, Rulue came out on top.

"That was an excellent game, Rulue! Now we're ready to improve your social skills!"

Rulue smiled, laughing victoriously. It had been a while since she had a Puyo Puyo battle, so it was refreshing to her that she ended up winning it. Risukuma gave her a small notebook. Rulue opened it up and looked over the pages, seeing that there were many tips on conversation that Risukuma had written out for her.

"Make sure to read that over to know what to say to Dark Prince. Now we just need to focus on your general body language, and I'd say that you're good to go."

"Oh really? Is that all?" Rulue asked, with a hint of skepticism in her voice.

"Yes, this is all we need to do. Trust me, I'm not only an expert on love and science, but I'm also a connoisseur of proper acting when it comes to others. You did okay in the test in regards to your body language, but there are still improvements to be made."

"Like what?"

"Well, you looked tense while talking to the ball, and your smile looked a bit off. It is also to note that your general position looked tense, especially since you had your hand on your hip and kept it there. I'd say that you just need to relax, and act naturally. Pretend you aren't talking to Dark Prince even when he's right there in front of you."

"That doesn't sound so hard…" Rulue said, after pondering what Risukuma had just told her.

"Yes, but you still need to practice to make sure you won't act awkwardly. Just stay in a neutral position, and try to smile, but not too creepily."

"Sounds easy enough," Rulue responded, as Risukuma pulled out the ball with the picture of Dark Prince's face on it. Rulue sighed embarrassedly, as she cleared her throat, opening the notebook again to read which topic of conversation she would have with the ball…

After about 2 hours of practicing, Rulue was becoming a natural at talking to Dark Prince. In fact, she didn't even need the notebook as she got the general idea on what to talk about with him. She stayed in a neutral position, and stayed relaxed, smiling in a less creepily way than she did before.

"Excellent job, Rulue! You did better than I expected!"

"Why thank you, Risukuma," Rulue responded, feeling more happy than she was earlier. She smiled brightly before making her way upstairs, and Risukuma followed.

"Remember that if you ever need more practice, you can always come by! It'd be my pleasure to help you more!"

"I certainly will! See you later," she said, opening the door and heading out, closing the door behind her. Once she had made it to the bus stop, she noticed that Dark Prince was nearby, and a blush started to appear on her face. She walked away from the bus stop, and walked towards Dark Prince. She sighed, cleared her throat, and approached him, tapping him on the shoulder. Dark Prince quickly turned around, seeing Rulue was behind him.

"Oh, hello Rulue. What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Dark Prince. I was heading home when I saw you nearby. I thought that I would have a nice chat if you, if you don't mind, that is."

"Sure, let's talk," Dark Prince responded. "What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering something… Are you available tomorrow night?" Rulue had decided to forego it and ask him out on a date, not wanting to miss any opportunities.

"Yes, I'm available tomorrow night. Why do you ask?"

Rulue quietly gulped before asking the question. "Would you like to go out for dinner with me? I know a great place that we can go to."

Dark Prince took a couple of seconds to think about it. "Sure, why not? What time and where?"

Rulue had to contain her excitement. She took a calming breath before answering. "Does 6:30 sound like a good time to you? And let me write down the address for you," Rulue said, looking around to see if there was any paper around for her to write on. Luckily, there was a newspaper stand nearby, so she was able to buy a paper and borrow the owner's pen to write down the address. She threw away all the papers except for the one that she wrote on, before making her way back to Dark Prince to give him the paper. He looked over the address and nodded.

"6:30 is fine. See you then," Dark Prince said, before continuing on his walk. Once he was out of earshot, Rulue squealed out of excitement, smiling brightly.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Rulue said, trying hard to contain her excitement. She quickly rushed back to the bus stop to catch a bus back to Primp Town, and on the way there, she couldn't stop fidgeting and thinking about the interaction word for word. Once the bus made it to Primp Town, Rulue ran as fast as she could to her house, nearly knocking the door down as she made it inside, and rushed to the couch where Minotauros was sitting.

"Lady Rulue, it's great to see you again! Where have you been these past few hours? Dinner is almost ready!"

"I was with Risukuma, learning how to properly act around Dark Prince. Speaking of which, I'm actually going out on a date with him tomorrow night!" Rulue responded proudly, still smiling brightly.

"That's wonderful lady Rulue!" Minotauros said, smiling as a wave of sadness took him over, since her love wasn't for him. However, he didn't let that sadness show, and he was genuinely happy that Rulue had successfully solved her love problems.

"Let's have a good dinner, shall we?" Minotauros said, getting up as he went to get the food. Tonight, he made curry, since it was another favorite food of Rulue's. They had curry pretty often, at least 2 or 3 times a week. After he poured the curry for himself and Rulue, he carried out the bowls and put them down on the table.

"Be careful, it's hot."

"Ah, curry. My favorite," Rulue said, still smiling as she was still playing back the interaction with Dark Prince in her head.

"So what time is your date, lady Rulue?"

"It's going to be at around 6:30ish, so I'm gonna leave around 6 to be able to make it in time."

"Okay, sounds good. I'll guard the house as usual."

"Thank you so much, Minotauros. You're a great friend," Rulue said, softly putting her hand on Minotauros' shoulder. That made him slightly blush, prompting him to go to the bathroom to hide it…

_The next day later..._

Today was the day.

It was only about 10 minutes before Rulue had to leave for her date. Earlier, she had gotten a new dress for the date, and now she was getting her hair braided in a special way by Minotauros. Surprisingly, Minotauros had a way with hair styling, even though he doesn't have any hair of his own. It was a skill of his that no one knew about, other than Rulue of course. It only took him a few minutes to braid her hair, and when he was done, Rulue gently pulled her hair to the side to see Minotauros' braiding skills.

"My hair looks absolutely gorgeous! Thank you so much for braiding it, Minotauros! You have such a way with this…"

"My pleasure, lady Rulue," Minotauros responded proudly. "Anything for my master!"

Rulue, still smiling, looked over to the clock that was off to the side, seeing what time it was.

"Ohoho! Only about 5 more minutes before I have to leave!" Rulue exclaimed joyously. "How do I look?"

"You look amazing, lady Rulue," Minotauros answered, smiling brightly.

"Thank you…. I hope he likes my new dress…"

"I'm sure he will, lady Rulue."

"Would it be weird if I left now?"

"...Of course not, lady Rulue."

Upon hearing his answer, she quickly shot up from her seat and went to the door.

"Stay safe lady Rulue!" Minotauros called out in shock, just before Rulue went out the door. He sighed as he went to the couch to relax, having the house to himself once again…

_At the restuarant..._

Rulue had gotten into her seat, anxiously awaiting Dark Prince's arrival. She fidgeted in her seat and twiddled her fingers together for the next few, agonizing minutes. Finally, however, Dark Prince had arrived, sitting down in the chair across from Rulue. She immediately stopped fidgeting around when she noticed him, trying to keep her excitement down and her composure intact.

"Why, hello Dark Prince. Glad to see you here. You look nice."

"As do you, Rulue," Dark Prince said, readjusting his hair. He didn't really change his appearance for the dinner, only changing his normal clothes to the clothes that he wears in 20th Anniversary and Champions (and now PPT2).

For the next 45 minutes or so, they had ordered, received, and eaten their dinner, as well as had a riveting conversation. Overall, it was a good time for the both of them.

"This date was amazing," Rulue said as she wiped her mouth off once again.

"Yes, this date was-" Dark Prince was about to say, stopping in his tracks and hearing what Rulue had just said. "Wait, did you just say 'date?'"

"I did say that, yes. Is something wrong?" Rulue responded, slightly cocking her head to the left in confusion. Worry started to overtake her body.

"Ah, well I just thought that this was just a dinner between friends, and nothing more… Did you consider this a date?"

Rulue, after hearing that, was heartbroken on the inside. At the same time, she was mad, but she kept her cool as best as she could before responding.

"No, of course not," she answered, gritting her teeth as she tried to hold back the tears and anger.

"Oh okay, that's good then. Well, thank you for the dinner, I'm going to head home now. Bye!" Dark Prince said, noticing that Rulue was making a weird face, which prompted him to leave as soon as possible. He quickly got up from the seat and left the restaurant, quickly taking flight to his home with Lemres and Schezo. 

When he left, Rulue took a breath, clenching the tablecloth tightly. She took out the correct amount of money and change, putting it on the table before she went outside, where she finally lost her composure. The tears flowed as she went off to the nearby woods, going deep inside, stomping her way near the center. She didn't care that she was crushing the flowers either, or about any of her surroundings. Once she felt frustrated enough, she stopped speed-walking and turned to punch a tree as hard as she could. Some wood chipped it's way into her hand, but she of course didn't care. She was able to punch a clean hole into the tree, and it was somehow still standing. She decided to beat up the tree, punching it and kicking it out of anger, frustration, and sadness. After the tree was completely demolished, she fell to her knees, taking the wood chips out of her hands while crying, letting her make-up get ruined. She stayed in this state for a while, before deciding to head home. Of course, she cleaned up her face before going, but she also felt like walking home to clear her mind by the time she made it…

_An hour and 15 minutes later..._

She finally made it home after her awful night. She went inside, ignoring Minotauros' 'welcome home' and heading straight to her bedroom, locking the door behind her. She went to bed, ignoring Minotauros' pleas for her to open the door and tell him what's wrong. She didn't want him to see her in her pathetic state anyways...

Author's Note:

Hello everyone, this is my first time doing an 'author's note' on here. I just wanted to say that yes, this story will be updated to reflect PPT2, which came out a couple of days ago. Marle and the mystery character will be added as characters I can write about. I'm about to update the description, tags, and title like I did on Wattpad.


End file.
